The Lone Courier
by LaughingMack
Summary: Jaune's going to Beacon again! This time it's different. He's a slightly genetically altered radioactive wastelander. Read as he does battle with the supernatural and the hormonal. JauneXHarem! Mostly RWBY and Pyrrha. Fem!Ren! Faunas Ruby! Watch out Remnant! You've bitten off more than you may be able to chew with Jaune! Rated M for Fallout reasons. UNDER RECONSTRUCTION!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I'm gonna be totally honest. I don't expect this fic to be anywhere near as popular as _Hunters of the Light_. Why? I never really played any of the DLC's for Fallout 3 and New Vegas, I beat the main stories, but never did the DLC's. I just recently purchased Operation Anchorage and The Pitt at my local Packard's. I've seen bits and peices of of them, and they look like they've got some pretty good stuff in them. So, I'm gonna be saying a whole lot of FUCK YOU to a lot of the DLC canons. Not that they're important to the fic's story or anything (it's fanfiction), I'm basically just giving our hero who is both Courier Six _and_ The Lone Wanderer some extra gear, perks, and mutations/upgrades. A few may be random and utterly made up, and some that may be real may be altered by varying degrees. Like a scopeless Blackhawk pistol. I loved the gun, but, I hate the scope. Like how Jaune, who is our hero, got Crocea Mors. This weapon will see a lot more importance than Jaune's lightsabers will. I mainly included it so Jaune would appear normal to Remnant's populace and not freak out over his lightsabers that would be a dead giveaway that he's not from around that very planet. That, and I couldn't bare to scrap it. I like swords. Deal with it.

Time for some backstory (More in depth moments will appear here and there. This is just here to tell us a few of the things I made up for Jaune.):

Anywho... Jaune's our hero. He was the Lone Wanderer, and then he became Courier Six a few years later after getting a bit older. Along the way to saving the Capital Wasteland, Jaune saved a ghoul named Wade Wilson who taught Jaune a bit of gun-fu and sword fighting. Upon 'graduation' Jaune recieved Crocea Mors. A sword with a few otherworldly powers that was very picky about who it allowed use of itself. The sword took a liking to Jaune, who even after all the shit he went through, had a powerful 'soul' and remained true to his beliefs. A very chill version of Christianity. High Good Karma helps out too. Turns out, Wade was the sword's 'chosen gaurdian' and it was his job to find somebody who could use it. Then, he would be allowed to die and be at peace. The one thing he wanted more than anything else really. Aside from an all you could eat buffet or a field of kittens. But hey, there's probably something like that in Heaven, right?

Anyways, Jaune got a sweet new sword that never required any maintenance, much to Jaune's relief (he hated scavenging for chinese officer swords for parts to do repairs almost as much as he hated paying somebody else to fix his stuff),it could cut through almost anything when it glows gold, gave his SPECIAL a multiplier of ten when equipped, regardless of any preconcieved limitations. And it could completely negate or ramp up radiation. Depending on what Jaune wanted. Overall, this sword was pretty sweet. It also happened to have two ranged attacks. (Inspired by the Inuyasha series.) The Windscar, and the Backlash Wave. Jaune's only problems was that he rarely got to use those two moves, the Windscar was a once per day only thing while the Backlash Wave could only be used to counter an attack. Somehow, it felt like there's some sort of empathy link between him and the weapon. He knew its history and limits as soon as he touched it. Anyways, we're getting off track.

Jaune's other problems with his sword was that it could only boost one of his SPECIAL's for a limited time of five minutes with a two and a half minute recharge if only one special was boosted and a full five minute recharge. At least he could choose what to boost and if he only boosted one, it would be twenty times higher than the normal ten multiplier. So if he decided to boost his agility only, it would be twenty times greater than normal. However, if he boosts agility and strength, they would each only be ten times stronger. His final problem when he went 'laser blade mode' as he called it, drained his stamina. The longer he holds onto that mode, the more tired he becomes afterwards. The affect will only kick in after he's let go. If Jaune wasn't careful, he could put himself to sleep for weeks with no one to take care of him. Needless to say, this was a last resort type of thing for him. Or if he wanted to show off.

At first, Jaune was a little put off by the weapon. But then he remembered dealing with aliens, a demonic book with demons, and a talking tree. So he figured a magic sword of awesome forged in Heaven that was typically meant for Arch Angels but this one in particular was meant for people to use wasn't too bad. Especially if it was meant for Jaune himself in particular in order to complete his purpose. Which he had _no fucking idea what it was that he's meant for!_

On his way towards Nevada to become a Courier, Jaune had found a small place that decided to capture him in his sleep and use him for genetic experimentation. Jaune had a feeling he knew where that was going. His time finding the GECK taught him what happens. Somehow, instead of turning into some big, green, and dumb monster, Jaune became some kind of super soldier. Strong enough to wrestle a legendary glowing alpha deathclaw murderboss into submission, tough enough to take a riot shotgun to the chest at point blank and reheal himself in minutes, perceptive enough to hear somebody's heartbeat just a few feet away and have some low-level nightvision, and fast enough to catch a .50 cal bullet that was coming at him from behind, the 'scientists' were thrilled. Their first success! Their celebrations did not last long as Jaune had decided that enough was enough and escaped with only his undergarments and Crocea Mors. Followed by the dying screams of all those heartless scientists.

Eventually Jaune made it to the Mojave desert and became the infamous Courier Six. There, he ended up getting shot in the head and left for dead. When he recovered, Jaune found that the asshole who shot him stole Jaune's sword! He stole Jaune's damn sword! That thing was his most valuable possesion and he needed to get it back. Bad. One of the downsides of Crocea Mors was that when it was away from him for too long, Jaune's sanity would slowly slip away. (Leading to the Wild Wasteland perk.) Eventually, Jaune got his weapon back with a few more toys. He even managed to reclaim all his gear from the Capital Wastes. Despite what one would think, even with all the advantages that Crocea Mors provided, Jaune rarely used it. He liked a challenge. Crocea Mors, was saved for fights that Jaune knew he would not survive without it.

After leaving New Vegas and Hoover Dam in the hands of the NCR and the Brotherhood of Steel, who he forced to play nice with each other, Jaune set off on another adventure. Jaune was about thirty two by now. Still had no damn clue what it was God wanted from him. Still, Jaune was comitted to doing whatever it was. Not like he had anything better to do. Eventually, Jaune came across a Vault-Tec building during a storm. He went inside and found what appeared to be a portal.

Being the somewhat drunk genius Jaune was at the time, Jaune decided to screw around with it. Some things happened that he can't remember and boom! Now he's in Remnant. What could possibly go wrong?


	2. New World, New Rules

Okay, so I know I kinda made Jaune a little OP. But that's what I do! Jaune is one of the easiest characters to mold into whatever the fuck I want! I take Jaune, who, in reality did not start off altogether that great, and is slowly on his way to becoming a badass. Then take him back to infancy, and make him grow up dealing with some pretty tough shit. Finally, I place him in Remnant! So none of his powers, abilities, or gear are just straight up given to him. He has earned nearly everything he has. Sure, he gets a few lucky breaks, but that's just me cutting him some slack. He earns his way to where he is, and then his story begins. All I did was speed things up to the now.

Speaking of the Now, **I do not own Rwby or Fallout. Wish I did. But I don't. If I owned both of these, and not something else, a Fallout game with a RWBY DLC would exist by now. Both franchises belong to their respective owners.** To the Story!

"Ooowww... My head... What happened?" Jaune woke up to the sight of a whole lot of green. "Am I dead? If this is Heaven, then wow... I was expecting a welcoming comittee or something... You know, something a little more... Welcoming... And less painful! I feel as if I slept on a rock!" Jaune looked down to where he was and, big surprise, there was a freaking rock. "Of course." Jaune then noticed something else, he still had all his gear! His modified Chinese Stealth Ranger Armor and Dinner Bell were still equipped. Jaune also still had his Pip-Boy. "Okay... So I'm not dead?" Jaune looked towards the sky. "Am I right?" He then heard a growl. "I guess so..." And with that, Jaune took out his shotgun and gave whatever was hiding in the underbrush Hell.

WITH QROW

The sounds of gunfire attracted him. From what he could gather, this part of Bloodwood Forest was devoid of people. Nobody's been around for at least fifty years to his sources knowledge. But recently, there had been a distubance in the area for the past few days. Qrow was sent to figure out what it was. The dark haired man quickly made his way to the location of where he heard the gunshots coming from. There was a clearing up ahead, and before Qrow could get there, he heard what sounded like a grenade. Then there was what sounded like an old school assault rifle. The kind that would jam up a whole lot. Qrow made it to the clearing, thinking to find a group of washed up old soldiers trying to relive their glory days. Nope. Instead, he found one man. fighting the largest pack of Beowolves Qrow had ever seen. And he was winning. Qrow almost felt bad for the monsters.

"You guys may look like tough shit, but you all are a walk in a park! This is pathetic guys! Come on! My dog fights better than you guys and he's dead!" The single man proclaimed. If Qrow didn't know any better, he'd say this guy was disappointed. Deciding to keep his weapon ready, Qrow found a tree to hide in and see how this all turned out. The armored individual, of which Qrow did not recognize in any way. Put his gun on his back and pulled out a... lunch box? What the actual fuck? Is this guy crazy? Does he really plan to sit down and eat lunch with a few dozen beowolves on to of him? Then the stranger threw down metal container and backpedaled away. The grimm ignored the box and kept going at the man. Big mistake. The grimm went right over it and KABOOM, shrapnel went everywhere and shredded the black beasts. One of the pieces of shrapnel embedded itself in the tree branch right next to Qrow's head. He took a look at what nearly cost him his life and what does he find? A bottle cap. A fucking bottle cap! _Nuka Cola? Never heard of it... Something's up with this weirdo. He's obviously not from around here. All the grimm are gone now... Maybe I should show myse- OH SHIT!_ The stranger spotted him and fired a warning shot from a desert colored sniper rifle. Where did that come from? And where's that assualt rifle he was using earlier? The bullet whistled past Qrow's head and a small trickle of blood came down his cheek.

"Get down and out of the tree. Where I can see you! No funny business, okay?" Qrow did as he was told. He stepped into the clearing with his hands raised. "Okay, okay... You got me... I don't wanna fight you. I only came here because I heard about a disturbance in this area and was sent to investigate. I'm guessing that was you. Been here three days, right?" The figure lowered his weapon. "Yeah, that was me. One moment I was drunkenly messing with some Vault-Tec stuff in a desert, then I wake up in the middle of a forest. Thought I was dead. These things come by, and I find out I'm not. Where the Hell am I? I know it isn't Earth, your damn moon's busted."

Earth? Vault-Tec? Yup. This guy is definetly not from Remnant. That's for damn sure. Qrow may be a drunk, but he wasn't stupid. The evidence was there. Nobody outside the Four Kingdoms had gear like this guy. And there's no such thing as Nuka-Cola or Vault-Tec. Yep. Qrow's looking at an alien. A really rugged, human, alien. If this man's armor was anything to go by. "First, could you take off your helmet? I feel like I'm talking to a robot." Qrow mainly wanted to see the stranger's face so he could get a better read on him. Qrow was already aware that this guy would be a tough enough opponent to give even himself a run for his money. So it wasn't a matter of how dangerous he is that the Huntsmen wanted to know, it was whether or not he was really friendly. Qrow had a knack for understanding people by looking them in the eye. The figure lowered his weapon to comply.

Qrow expected a dark-skinned and dark-haired man underneath the helmet of the off-worlder. He was surprised to see a ragged looking blonde and bearded man underneath. His deep sapphire blue eyes, which Qrow would guess would be very popular with the ladies in conjunction with the blonde hair if the guy cleaned up. "Name's Arc. Yours?" Qrow was further surprised, this guy sounded like he was barely over the age of sixteen! The blonde man appeared surprised as well.

JAUNE'S POV

 _Was that my voice? Did... did that machine do something to my age?_ Jaune was broken out of his thoughts by the newcomer's voice. "I'm Qrow. Somethin' wrong?" Jaune looked to the now named Qrow who was smirking at Jaune's bewilderment. "A minor inconvenience. My question?" Jaune didn't want to waste anymore time than he had too. More of those things could show up any second now. And Jaune was low on ammo. He had been around long enough to know these things were far more active at night, and it was coming. "You're in Remnant, and those things you were fighting were the creatures of the Grimm. The ones you just killed were the lowest and most common types. We call them Beowolves. Follow me, I can take us to a nearby settlement that's safe enough. As long as you don't plan on anything..." The message was clear.

"Don't worry, I'm normally a pacifist." Jaune was telling the truth, he prefferred avoiding fights with people. They typically ended up with someone dead. And even though Jaune was accustomed to it, Jaune hated killing. He hated it with a passion. He did it so often, that it became an automatic reaction of his. And he hated himself for it. Get into a fight with Jaune, and if you weren't careful, he'd kill you out of reflex. That was a common message throughout the wastes. Jaune was Death Incarnate without even meaning to be. It was kind of ironic considering he was, with all his skills and abilities, a gentle giant at his core.

"Could have fooled me..." The skepticism was obvious in Qrow's voice. Jaune ignored the tone, "Let's just hurry up. The sooner we get to town, the better..."

TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY CHIBI QROW LEADING A RAGGED AND BEARDED JAUNE IN VETERAN RANGER-LOOKING ARMOR

It took the pair three days to get to the outskirts of the town. If it wasn't for a band of White Fang and some Grimm that Jaune and Qrow dealt with, it would have taken the two only a day and a half to reach the small village. It was when fighting the White Fang, Qrow learned more of his new companion's lifestyle prior to arriving in Remnant. Jaune was fucking brutal! His entire homeworld was brutal. After witnessing Jaune mercilessly slaughter at least three dozen White Fang, Qrow decided to point out how things worked differently around here on Remnant. Upon learning that these White Fang were just normal (and very misguided) people rebelling against human bigotry, Jaune simply broke down. And pulled out at least three big jugs of some alcohol that Qrow had never seen, Bobrov's Best Moonshine, and downed it all. Almost. The dusty old crow managed to get a little bit of the stuff and was hooked. That shit was good! Unfortunately, Qrow still hadn't the damnedest clue where Jaune kept all his stuff.

After Jaune was good and drunk, Qrow managed to glean a bit more info off of the boy. The boy's drunken ramblings gave Qrow a great deal of insight. Jaune's reaction to the White Fang and learning of who they really were, was now perfectly understandable. Jaune really did hate killing people. Even if they did deserve death Jaune hated it. Qrow was actually glad it was him that Jaune ran into. Anyone else, and they would have either turned on Jaune, or left him there ready to kill himself. The reason why Qrow stuck around (and stopped Jaune from blowing his own head off with a shotgun), was that during the day earlier, Qrow found himself taking a liking to the blonde boy. While Jaune wasn't much at starting conversations, he could keep one going. The kid even shared some of his booze with Qrow (Nobody ever does that with him!) and saved his sorry ass from some Grimm that managed to slip under Qrow's radar! This guy was quickly making his way up to 'best friend' status in Qrow's book.

When the two had gotten to the outskirts, Jaune spoke up. "So, thanks again for getting me out of that forest. Beats fighting off those Grimm things for who knows how long until I reached civilization by myself. And thanks for pointing out how things work around here... I honestly have no idea how to repay you. I'd use caps, but I doubt you guys would accept that as currency..." Qrow raised an eybrow. "Two things. One, do you have any more of that moonshine stuff? Seriously, that's stuffs some of the best I've had in a long time." Jaune brought up that thing on his left wrist. A Pip-Boy, as Jaune called it. The blonde then pressed a few buttons and a bottle popped into his hand. Jaune handed it over. "And the second thing?" Qrow was brought out of the motion of cradling the liquid. "The second thing? Oh yeah! The second thing... How about coming with me back to Beacon and teaming up with me and my boss. We could use your help."

Jaune looked like he was mulling it over. "Help with what exactly?" Qrow saw this question coming and answered honestly. "To take down an ancient evil that's behind the Grimm that's bent on turning the world into either a barren wasteland where only the Grimm would thrive, or taking over the world. Maybe both." A fire lit in Jaune's eyes. He'd be damned if he left this world to fend for itself and risk allowing it to be a repeat of his own. Something told him he was meant to get involved. And by God he would get very involved. "Say no more... I'm in..."

Qrow smiled. "Great, my boss is hanging out in the local inn. I messaged him about you last night and he wants to meet you himself." Jaune was not surprised. "You knew I'd say yes... Didn't you?" Qrow shrugged, "Maybe."

AND CHAPTER LADIES AND GENTS!

As you may have noticed, I pulled the classic age cutting via world-swapping dick move! Here, Jaune's sixteen again, while everyone else is (probably) their normal age in canon. Again, just like with Hunters of the Light, I may do a few pieces of RWBY canon here and there. And then I'll let altered Jaune change things up. Why? Because since he's become one Hell of a fighter, and is a lot more out of character, he's going to do things differently than the original. The same concept applies whenever a new OC or pre-existing characters from other sources are placed within a new world. Their behaviour leads to story changing results. Hell, sometimes their very presence can change up the entire storyline that they are now a part of!

The next chapter will detail Jaune's equipment, SPECIAL (heavy), and traits/perks/whatever.

CIAO!


	3. Jaune's Stats and Gear

Disclaimer's in chapter 2 guys.

Now before we begin, I'd like to point out some things about Jaune's view on fighting and killing. He is what I would term as an agressive pacifist. He has a strong hatred for fighting to kill. He loves a good fight where nobody will get hurt. And by that I mean fights where nobody dies or is left disabled for life. He hates those and they are the ones he deals with the most. Whenever Jaune takes a life, he feels guilty about it, yes, but he understands it's a necessary evil he has to deal with. If given the opportunity, Jaune will take the pacifist's route every time. He'll kill a Raider and not just disable him because that Raider probably does not stand a chance in the wastes now that Jaune's broken they guy's arms, legs, or whatever. And even if the guy were to survive, Jaune is perfectly aware that the Raider will most likely go back to his old ways. Jaune's not taking any chances. There are very few instances where Jaune actually felt good about killing somebody else. One of which was Benny from the Tops Casino. During his time without Crocea Mors, Jaune stopped caring whether or not he killed you because his sanity was slipping away. For all he knew, you were a hullucenation. Why take a chance? The only other times he enjoyed killing was when he picked fights with Caesar's Legion. Jaune had fallen into some chem addiction at the time.

Today, we get to take a look into how powerful and dangerous The Lone Mailman, Jaune Arc, is.

Let's start with his SPECIAL, shall we? (Note: This one's what people looking at his Pip-Boy, Jaune includes,

Strength - 10 +

Perception - 10 Unaffected

Endurance - 10 +

Charisma - 10

Intelligence - 10 Unaffected

Agility - 10 +

Luck - 3

\+ = higher than the Pip-Boy can read. The most Jaune's Pib-Boy can read is ten. The plus is there to indicate it is probably higher.

When the word 'unaffected' appears, it means that these stats are not affected by Jaune's genetic augmentations. All Stats can and will be affected by circumstance and/or items/perks.

Actual SPECIAL (these are stats when unaffected by Crocea Mors and are unbuffed/debuffed)

Strength - 40

Perception - 11

Endurance - 45

Charisma - 10

Intelligence - 10

Agility - 30

Luck - 3

And those are his actual stats when unaffected by anything. Except for all those gentetic experimentations, bobble heads, and the Intense Training perks.

SPECIAL BEFORE CAPTURE

Strength - 8

Peception -7

Endurance - 8

Charisma - 10

Intelligence - 10

Agility - 6

Luck - 3

The experimentations multiplied his speed, strength, and toughness by five. They only increased his perception by a little less than half.

His luck has always been pretty low because he's gotta have weak point somewhere aside from critical hits. So he's got bad luck. His bad luck often comes up in the form of being at the wrong place (or right place) at the wrong time. Like when enemy reinforcements arrive. Or somebody randomly pops a grenade and Jaune happens to be right there when it lands. Other forms of bad luck include being a fucking stray bullet magnet, and he's the go-to whenever something decides to attack him and company. In other words, he's the first to be attacked and will be singled out by every deathclaw within his vicinity. Poor guy. Thankfully, Jaune is pretty agile and can dodge most forms of attack. And he's pretty durable, so whatever he can't dodge, he'll probably tank it. Very few things are of any real threat to the boy turned man. Those things include Nukes, dehydration, starvation, deathclaws, energy-based weapons, headshots that completley take out his head, piercing his heart all the way through, super mutant behemoths, etc.

Skills:

Guns: 85 (60 small guns, 25 big)

Melee Weapons: 100

Energy Weapons: 60

Explosives: 35

Lockpick: 100

Science:100

Medicine: 70

Barter: 45

Survival: 85

Speech: 85

Unarmed: 100

Repair: 100

Sneak: 40

Those are Jaune's skills, as you can tell, Jaune isn't terribly fond of sneaking around, exploding stuff, or bartering. Nor is he that comfortable with using bigger guns. He'd very much prefer a straight up fight up close and personal. But that's how life is for Jaune, so he has to have some skill in those areas.

Jaune's Apparel

Jaune will normally wear his own variant of some NCR Veteran Ranger armor that he added the Chinese Stealth Suit technology to his ranger armor has his symbol on it repacing any and all NCR symbols. He also wears the NCR Ranger helmet as well. But when Jaune is in a really bad situation, Jaune will wear his Jaune's casual wear will vary between either a cleaned version of the medic outfit complete with satchel, or he'll wear the wastelander wanderer outfit. Sometimes, Jaune will wear a vaultsuit. Most of the time, Jaune will wear that to bed.

Jaune does a lot of fighting, and not with just his words or fists. Sometimes he just needs something that says, DON'T FUCK WITH ME! So let's see what he has...

(Hold Out Weapons)

Love And Hate, a pair of spiked brass knuckles.

Butch's Toothpick, a switchblade given to Jaune by Butch, a bully turned friend.

Whisper. A surprisingly powerful silenced .22 pistol.

(Guns, explosive firearms, and Energy Weapons)

Abilene Kid BB gun. For when Jaune wants it quick and quiet, but doesn't want to waste more valueable ammo on his target. Typically used when he goes hunting.

Paciencia, a unique hunting rifle with three shots before reload. Has Mexican Flag wrapped around the stock. Very high damage. Acts as Jaune's primary emergency rifle.

Ratslayer, a 5.56mm unique sniper rifle with a night-vision. Jaune will typically use this rifle for shots that are in areas where his own night-vision is not good enough, or if he wants a more quiet precision shot.

Dinner Bell, a 12-gauge hunting shot-gun with less spread and somewhat less power when compared to other 12-gauges. Makes up for this with more range and precision.

Lever-Action Shotgun, a 20-gauge short lever action shotgun.

A Light Shining In The Darkness, Jaune's .45 auto pistol, has one less round than the usual .45 auto pistol, but has better aim, less spread, and greater durability.

Lucky, a .357 magnum revolver. Nearly every shot Jaune makes with this gun outside of VATS, is a critical hit.

Maria, the gun that Benny used to shoot Jaune in the head during Jaune's biggest job as a courier. Jaune took it from Benny when he went to the Tops Casino and then shot Benny in the head several times with it. A golden 9mm pistol with greater damage, durability, and accuracy.

Zhu-Rong v418, a Chinese 10mm pistol that tends to set Jaune's enemies on fire.

Blackhawk, a black (formerly) scoped .44 magnum revolver, it has no recoil and high power. It lost its scope when Jaune escaped from his captors who imprisoned him and used him as their lab rat.

Firelance, an incendiary version of the alien blaster.

Alien Blaster, an alien energy pistol. Very good for reducing deathclaws to ashes.

A3-21's plasma rifle, a plasma rifle given to Jaune by a synthetic human escaping from the Institute for helping him out.

Thump-Thump, a grenade launcher. Jaune's go-to weapon when he decides an explosion may be necessary.

Holy Handgrenades. Jaune has about four of these left. Will use them only in the most dire circumstances. Like taking on an out of control Libert Prime. Or, blowing an alien space ship to kingdom come.

Nuka Grenades. Careful! He knows how to make more of these!

Pulse Gun. Jaune's anti-electronics weapon. His greatest FUCK YOU towards robots, or anybody wearing power armor.

Xuanlong Assault Rifle, Jaune's assault rifle of choice. Despite its lower durability, Jaune prefers this assault rifle over others for its hight damage and clip. Plus, its easy for him to repair, so no harm done.

Esther, a more powerful fatman mini-nuke launcher that provides some protection against direct damage and radiation. Jaune's heavy duty explosive weapon of choice.

(Melee Weapons and Throwing Weapons)

Paladin Toaster, a Zap Glove.

Fisto!, Jaune's powerfist.

Jack, Jaune's Ripper. A small, handheld chainsaw.

Man Opener, an auto axe that ignores most defenses like Jack. (Jaune's fear-factor melee weapon of choice.)

Liberator, Jaune's machete when he wants something with a bit more kick than a knife, but not enough room for a sword.

Gehenna, Jaune's flaming sword of destruction. His preferred seige melee weapon. This is when you know he's starting to take you seriously.

Jingwei's Shocksword. If Jaune whips this one out on you, you're in trouble. He's getting very serious now.

Blood-Nap, Jaune's Bowie knife. Has a tendency to glow blue in the dark.

Knock-Knock, Jaune's two-handed axe. This is for when Jaune's gotta be using something that can take down obstacles, or enemies. One of his 'tight schedule' weapons.

Oh, Baby!, a rusty, yet powerful supersledge. For when brute force is very well needed.

Thermic Lance, a welding tool Jaune uses to weld his enemies to the Gates of Hell.

Throwing knives. Exactly what they're called. Knives Jaune throws at his enemies with deadly efficiency.

Throwing spears, for when Jaune wants more distance and damage than his knives provide.

Vibro, an experimental survival/combat knife with a molecular vibration system. This is typically an emergency weapon. Jaune prefers to use this on old ropes or cables that don't wanna cut easily. When activated, the vibration system vibrates the blade at such a high frequency, Jaune can cut through almost anything.

Crocea Mors. Jaune's deadliest and most powerful weapon. The edge never dulls, and it is unbreakable. This weapon was given to Jaune by a strange ghoul named Wade Wilson who taught Jaune a great deal about how to use a sword and combine his swordplay with other various forms of combat. For more info on this weapon, go back to chapter two. Or, wait and see if there's more to it than Jaune already knows...

And that's his equipment people. I won't go into ammo, or various other items like stimpacks and chems, because while he does have them, I don't wanna calculate all that stuff. Too much effort to keep track of.

Anyways, here's a few of his perks. Warning, these aren't all of his perks. Just some made up ones and a few of his main perks that he may or may not be aware of.

Better Criticals.

Finesse.

Just Lucky I'm Alive.

Bloody Mess.

LadyKiller. (Jaune is unaware that he has this one.)

Child at Heart.

Strong Back. Jaune can carry a lot of weight, and, his spine is extremely durable. Enough so that he can take a Legendary Super Mutant Overlord's Super Sledge to the back and suffer maybe a few bruises.

Rad Resist. Jaune has a 25 pecent resistance to outside radiation. [Locked] Nuclear radiation slowly recharges Jaune's Aura.

BERSERK! When an ally, friend, or child gets hurt or even killed, Jaune's Damage Resistance increases by 100, and his strength and endurance will increase by 80 percent. Movement Speed will double.

Iron Fist. Jaune will punchfuck you to death. And then some.

Hunted. [Locked] As Jaune's Aura continues to go down in a fight, Jaune will become faster, stonger and tougher. When Jaune's Aura reaches zero, Jaune will become thirty times more powerful. And Jaune will stay that much more powerful until he has been knocked unconcious, or until his Aura returns to 100 percent.

Dust Eater. Jaune can directly eat Dust! After years of consuming radioactive materials and through his genetic experimentations, Jaune's body will not reject eating Dust. This perk is crucial to Jaune's Semblance.

Adapt! [Half-locked] Jaune's semblance. Just what its name says. Jaune can adapt to nearly any given situation or environment. By eating and or absorbing materials or energies, Jaune can develope a natural resistance towards something, or, he can turn it around and use it. Like eating Fire Dust grants Jaune full immunity towards fire and he can even go all Firebender/Natsu on your ass with it.

Solar Powered. When exposed to sunlight, Jaune heals even faster! He also recieves a 20 percent increase to his strength and endurance. Also recharges his Aura faster.

Animal Freindship. Affects most animals, and faunus! Somehow. (Geez, a racist perk.) Does not affect adult Deathclaws and Grimm. Baby Deathclaws and Grimm will be affected.

Cannibal. Jaune hates this one and he's only ever consciously used it once. Useful, but is only ever used when Jaune's survival intincts have taken over. Even then, it's a last resort. Thankfully, Jaune can go for weeks without eating thanks to the Solar Powered perk.

Lead Belly. Jaune recieves no more radiation when eating or drinking.

Toughness.

Barkskin.

Nerd Rage. When Jaune's health drops below 20 percent, his strength and endurance increase by ten. Damage resistance is upped by fifty percent.

Cyborg.

Light Step.

Adamantium Skeleton.

Lawbringer.

Action Boy.

Chem Resistance.

Power Armor Training.

Hemotophage. Jaune's basically a vampire now.

Ant's strength. Jaune is nearly fireproof and became a bit stonger when he got this.

Rad Regeneration, as long as Jaune has some radiation in his system, his limbs will repair themselves and his Aura will recharge faster than normal.

Party Boy. Jaune can't become addicted to alcohol.

Piercing Strike.

Purifier. Jaune does an extra 50 percent of damage when using melee weapons or fighting unarmed against super mutants, centaurs, irradiated creatures, ghouls, Deathclaws, and Grimm.

Camel of the Mojave.

Junk Rounds. Jaune can and will use scrap metal to make more ammo.

Lord Death. (MAX)

Paralyzing Palm.

Grim Reaper's Sprint.

And those are all the perks I'm willing to share with you guys.

In fact, I think that's everything on Jaune I'm gonna share right now. Anything else I add are probably perks he's gained via his semblance.

See ya!


	4. Enlisted

Hey Guys! I'm back! Sorry about the lack of updates last week... The weather decided to act up and my computer was being a little asshole, but its good now... I think...

Anyways...

Disclaimer at chapter 2!

"Hmmm... Whitish grey hair, glasses, and calming presence... You must be Qrow's boss." Jaune walked up to a man sitting at a wooden table drinking something from a coffee mug. The man Jaune approached looked up from his beverage and towards the blonde. "Perceptive, you must be Jaune. And you are correct. My name is Ozpin. I am the headmaster of Vale's Beacon Academy. There, we train young people like yourself to fight against the creature of the Grimm and aid in maintaining peace throughout the Four Kingdoms." Jaune nodded. "Yes, Qrow filled me in on the details. He said you may have a job for me in your little war." Ozpin took a sip from his drink. "Yes, indeed. I want you to join me at Beacon to be a student. Ho-! What was that?"

It sounded like an explosion came from outside the tavern. The two men rushed outside to see the comotion. There was a great big robot outside with about a dozen other smaller human sized ones. They all bore the mark of the White Fang. Before Ozpin could give Jaune any directions, Jaune drew a strange gun of the likes Ozpin had never seen before. Jaune aimed it at the big one and pulled the trigger. The gun shook a little,then it fired a blue and white beam. It hit the robot dead on, and it fizzed out with a charge of electricity running through it. The machine was defeated. Jaune turned his attention to the smaller robots. Jaune raised the device on his left arm up and pushed a few buttons. His right hand had some sort of glove on it now! Facinating! The bearded sixteen year old still had the strange gun in his left hand. Jaune let off another shot and destroyed another bot. The boy holstered the weapon and rushed the remaining machines. One punch, one kill. The fight was over in seconds.

Ozpin was surprised, to say the least. Even a well trained huntsman would have struggled a little against such odds. "You do realize that you just wiped out an Atlesian Paladin in a single shot, and then proceeded to take out several advanced soldier robots? In a matter of seconds? That's quite a feat right there. Those machines are built for fighting wars..." Jaune looked to Ozpin, devoid of all emotion. "Really? I'm not impressed. And that's what you call a Paladin? _I_ am a Paladin. At least, in the Brotherhood I was..." Ozpin raised an eyebrow? _A paladin? Brotherhood? Hmm... Interesting..._ Ozpin was broken out of his thoughts when Jaune spoke up again. "So what were you about to say before that so-called Paladin attacked?" Ozpin shook the thoughts out of his head. "I was about to ask for a demonstration of your abilities, seeing as you had no formal training as a Huntsman... Now I see that will not be necessary..."

It was then Qrow reappeared, having gone to the bathroom when he and Jaune arrived at the village earlier. "Damn straight you don't need a demo! I bet if old Jauney and I were to have a show-down, only one of us would walk away mostly intact. And it wouldn't be me." Qrow admitted the second part more seriously than the first. He had first hand witnessed Jaune's handiwork against the Grimm and the White Fang. Qrow may be a drunk most of the time, but he knew when he was beat. In fact, Qrow was thoroughly convinced Jaune could give even Ozpin one of the toughest fights of his life! Possibly (keyword being possibly) even beat him! Of course, Qrow wasn't dumb enough to say that... While Ozzy was pretty chill, Qrow didn't want to risk getting on his bad side. This guy was the one who decided how much Qrow got paid!

"Is that so? Are you perhaps suggesting that he replace you?" Ozpin asked bemusingly. "What? No! Personally, I like getting paid and fighting the good fight at the same time. Whatever you have in store for him is probably better." Ozpin nodded. Before he could ask Jaune again about becoming a student, Jaune had some things to say. "If I go to Beacon, what will be expected of me? And forget about me sharing _all_ my secrets. Some of them are to dangerous to allow into the wrong hands. Also, the Pip-Boy is off limits. Nothing short of dismemberment will get it off of me." Jaune was telling the truth. After he lost his first Pip-Boy to Benny and his Khans, Jaune had his new one surgically attached to himself and connected more thoroughly connected to his nevous system. That way, he didn't always have to stop whatever he was doing to access whatever he wanted. Mainly equipping/unequipping his weapons and armor. Whenever he pulled his Pip-Boy to his face, he was probably checking notes, maps, his condition, or taking stock of his supplies. Sometimes, Jaune would pull it up for dramatic affect though. When used correctly, it could be pretty fucking intimidating. Most of his secrets were about his technology and more importantly, anything and everything about radiation and the power of atomic energy.

"Nothing too bad, just go to classes and participate in them. Students are grouped into teams of four and will go on missions together and the like. Mainly, the reason as to why I want you there as a student, is so in case I ever do need you, you will be readily available. From what little Qrow managed to tell me of your world, you have little desire to return. Going to Beacon will allow you to hone your skills, and give you a job for your future." Ozpin explained. Understanding what Jaune was getting at. Ozpin neglected to tell Jaune that he was perfect for his little hobby. That may set off alarms in Jaune's head and scare him off. "Well, it looks like you've got yourself a new ally Ozpin. Or, should I say, Headmaster?"

TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY CHIBI JAUNE SHAVING HIS RAGGED BEARD WITH A STRAIGHT RAZOR

"Well, it looks like you might just get yourself a new color. Probably green." Jaune grumbled on board the Vertibird wannabe. Whatever this thing Ozpin called it, Jaune didn't care enough to recall at this moment. Jaune was gonna call it a vertibird until somebody would remind him of what it was. Motion-sickness was always a pain in Jaune's ass. Still, he'd bear with it. Jaune spotted a trashcan and bolted for it. Allowing some vomit to leak onto some blonde girl's shoes. Jaune did not care in the slightest. He was on a mission!

After the airborne vehicle landed, Jaune immediately rushed towards the concrete and began to kiss it repeatedly. He looked up to see that a smaller girl with black and red colored hair, with the ears and tail of a wolf to match, on the ground dazed. _I think Qrow called her kind the faunus, people born with the traits of some kind of naturally occuring animal._ That didn't matter though, she looked like she could use some help. And a friend. Jaune needed a friend too. What a coincidence.

"Need a hand?" Jaune offered his own up to the girl. He was currently wearing his Wasteland Wanderer Outfit, so he'd look a lot less threatening. "Sure." Was the girl's reply, and she accepted his hand. Typically, she'd be a little on the shy side, espcially when it happened to be a cute boy. Wait. Did she just think of this stanger as cute. She looked him up and down. Yep. He's cute alright. Aannd he's a human. Welp. There goes that plan. He's probably not interested in a faunus like her. But that's not gonna stop her from trying, something about him just felt... Right. Like everything was gonna be okay. Strange.

"I'm Ruby! Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ride here?" And there goes Jaune's hopes of having a good first impression on the girl. "Yeah.." Jaune admitted. The two walked together and talked a little ways when Ruby brought somthing up. "So I have this thing!" From behind her, Ruby pulled out a red box-thing that turned into a red scythe. "This is my baby, Crescent Rose! She has a-" Before she could finish, Jaune did so for her. "A high impact sniper rifle built into it! That's pretty cool!"

Ruby was stunned. Was this guy a weapon nut too? If so, did he like cookies? Strawberries? Going on walks? She had to know! If he was a yes to at least three of these, this man was her dream-guy! But she didn't have to know just yet, Ruby was a patient girl, despite what others may say. "I'm surprised you managed to see that, not many people are able to pick that detail up... What about you?" Ruby really wnted to know what Jaune had now. "Huh?" The sudden question apparently threw him off and he didn't really know what she was talking about.

"Well, I showed you my Crescent Rose, why don't you show me your weapon?" Ruby suggested. "Weapons." Now it was Ruby to be surprised. "Not weapon; _weapons_. I have more than one. And no, I can't show you all of them, I see that look in your eyes. We'd be out here all day. Plus I can't give away all my secrets." Ruby then put on the puppy dog eyes. Complete with her canine ears, she was too cute for the Courier to resist. "Fine, I'll show you one of them... I'll show you a different one every day until you've seen them all."

Ruby proceeded to do a little happy dance at this small victory. She then stopped when she eyed that Jaune had brought up one of his weapons. A gun. A golden nine millimeter. "Is that a Browning Hi-Power!? I've never seen one before! They're super rare! And all those decorations? This gun's would be worth a fortune to a collector! Where did you get it?" At first, Jaune was confused. Then he realized that the term must be the fire-arm's make and model. To him, it was just a powerful 9mm. "Really? I had no idea they were rare. I sort of... found it... Its name is Maria." Jaune decided that it was better not to tell the young girl about how he forcefully took it from its prvious owner and shot him in the head several times with it. That would probably leave a very bad impression on the girl.

To his surprise, Ruby appeared to accept his answer. (Ladykiller plus Child at Heart plus Animal Friendship people. It does wonders for Jaune when interacting with younger female faunus.) Ruby handed the firearm back to Jaune, "So you're a classics kind of guy. Am I right? Not so big on weapons like mine?" Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I haven't ever seen weapons like yours until recently, I'm from a wasteland from outside the Four Kingdoms. Personally, I guess that while I do find your mecha-shift weapons cool, I'll stick to what I have. Less room for my weapons to get jammed. Also, those are what I know." A good answer. Ruby could tell he was being serious, and he was right. A transforming weapon had a lot of room for jamming in the middle of switching in and out of stages. Plus, all the joints where the nuts and bolts were weak-points that could be easier to attack and destroy it. Now that she thought about it, Juane was right not to put too much trust in one weapon. Perhaps she should look into getting herself a backup weapon. Maybe a knife. Something small and light.

Then what he said occured to her. He's from outside the Four Kingdoms. He's from a wasteland. That means he probably found the gun on some dead guy. The thought made her shiver. What if... he killed somebody for it? She liked that idea a whole lot less. Jaune looked way too nice to kill somebody like that. Ruby had a hard time imagining Jaune killing somebody in cold blood. Or anybody in general, for that matter. Jaune gave off the feeling he'd prefer to talk his way out of a fight, rather than the getting into one.

"Hey, Ruby!" She was snapped out of her thoughts. "Something wrong?" Ruby quickly shook her head, "No. Nothing's wrong! Just trying to figure out where we're supposed to be going. Got any ideas?" Now it was Jaune's turn to shake his head. "Nope. I was following you!"

 **And Chapter!**

So, Jaune's shaved his beard and has gotten himself into Beacon! And he's also met Ruby. Who happens to be a wolf faunus because of Little Red Riding Hood. Anyways, now that he's met her. But what is Ozpin's hobby? Oh well, the Harem has begun... Poor Jauney...


	5. Friends?

Sorry guys, I was looking over a few of my previous chapters and it looks like a few things got cut out by accident concerning Jaune's gear. Most notably, the Jaune's personalized Power Armor. It's pure black and has the Arc Crescents on its back and arms. Jaune also has his own set of the Reilly's Rangers Armor as well. The sniper rifle he used on Qrow earlier was a .50 caliber version of the Gobi Desert Rifle that Jaune calls Desert Hornet. Finally, his Pip-Boy looks like the Fallout 3 version with the fingerless glove thing going on. I just like the way it looked.

Disclaimer in chapter two.

"Yeah! We can go shopping together and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there..." Weiss sarcasticaly said in response to Ruby's attempt to set things right with her. Ruby failed to pick up on the sarcasm. "Yeah, I know he's pretty cute! Hisname'sJauneandhe'sfromoutsidetheFourKingdomsandusedtoliveinawastelandandhe'sgotsomeprettycoolgear!" Ruby spoke rather quickly wagging her tail rapidly. Apparently, she was quite happy to make a new friend. Yang and Weiss only picked up on a few of her words. Yang caught that Ruby thought the blonde boy who was leaning against the wall and watching all exits. Like he was waiting for something bad to happen. Weiss caught that he's from outside the Four Kingdoms. She looked at him. The fact that Ruby didn't pick up on her sarcasm. The poor boy was more important now. He needed a proper introduction to civilization. Or maybe he had his own culture? The two could exchange cultural views.

Weiss loved learning about cultures, ancient or modern. She also wanted to get on his good side if he actually is a wastelander. Because if he was, he was bound to have some useful skills that she'd rather have on her team than against her. And now that she was looking at the wastelander, Jaune was it? She could see that yes, he ws actually kind of cute in his own rugged way. _Weiss! What are you thinking?! He's probably nothing more than a ruffian!_ But he's from outside the Four Kingdoms, that means he has no money, and no real background. That means he's more than just brawns. He's got brains too. And now he was looking her way, and holy Hell his eyes are gorgeous and they've got that look in his eye that says he knows something she doesn't! She must know!

Yang was simply admiring Ruby's tastes in boys. Yep... This Jaune guy is pretty cute. He's got that whole rugged survivalist look going for him. And he's now looking her way. Oh Gods his eyes! They are a beautiful blue and that smile of his? Yang was melting. And holy shit he just waved at her! Yang could only wave back kind of lamely and let out a nervous giggle. _Come on Yang! What's wrong with you?! He should be the awkward one here! Not you! Come on girl! You can do this! Just go up to him, say hello, and sweep him off his feet!_ "Hey Ruby, why don't you introduce us to him?" Ruby's tail entered turbo mode. "Okay! Let's gooo!" Unfortunately, it was at this time that Ozpin decided that it would be a great time to begin his speech.

AFTER OZPIN'S SPEECH.

All the first years had been sent to the ballroom where everyone was preparing themselves for bed and beginning Initiation in the morning. "Okay, Ruby, why don't you use that nose of yours to sniff out that wasteland boy?" Weiss had to avoid calling Ruby "mutt" in front of the blonde brute. The two being sisters? Doubtful. Perhaps they were only step-sisters. Either way, the two were obviously close, it wouldn't be a good idea to shoot down her (possibly) only chance at talking to the Outsider before Initiation.

"Sorry Ice-Queen, I'm pretty sure I called dibs. That boy's mine..." The brute, Yang, had apparently taken a liking to the blonde outsider without getting to know him. How crude. Though, Weiss did have to admit that the boy was pretty easy on the eyes. It's just his ratty clothing that made him appear to be a more undesirable sight. Then again, he probably doesn't have any lein to pay for new ones. "What's this about 'dibs'? I thought you just wanted to meet my new friend..." Ruby spoke. Then, a lightbulb comically appeared over her head, and her ears went from lowered in confusion, to straight up. "Yaaannnggg... Yoouu llliiiiiikkkkeee hiiimm..." Yang, for her credit responded quite logically for a brute in Weiss's opinion. "Hey! I just think he's cute, that's all. And before you get started, I haven't even talked to him yet. So you never know, he may not be up to my standards for being buds with MY little sis..." Ruby rolled her silver eyes, clearly not buying her older sister's defense. "Fine... I'll see if I can find him, should be easy considering he smells like some kind of Dust I've never seen before..."

What's that? A new type of Dust? This Jaune character has become incredibly more interesting to Weiss. Soon all his secrets shall be hers! HAHAHAHA! Her inner monologue that could be seen from the outside (Weiss looks like she's evilly plotting something devious while wringin her hands together with a sinister smile) was interrupted by Ruby's happy little yip. That was actually kind of cute. Anyways, she's got Jaune's scent! "He's over there!" And with that, Ruby bolted in a seemingly random direction, leaving behind a trail of rose petals. Yang shrugged at Weiss. "Yeah, don't even bother asking where they come from. I have no clue."

Meanwhile, Jaune had found a nice and quiet corner to hang around at. He was wearing his Vault 101 jumpsuit, and was about to sit down when he heard a familiar voice. "Jaaaaaaauuuuuunnnnnneee!" Ruby? Wait, how is she moving so quickly? And she's headed right for him withput slowing down... Oh God, she's not gonna slow down is she? Oh boy, this is gonna hurt. Isn't it?

 **WUMPH!**

"Yep. That actually hurt a little." Jaune had been knocked into the wall with poor little Ruby laying dazed on his lap. "Uhhh... Ruby? You okay there little Rosebud? Ruby? Ruby?! RUBY?!" Each time Jaune said Ruby, he gave her a little shake, progressively becoming a little more forceful until he was frantically trying to waker her up. Yang and Weiss arrived on scene just in time to see the adorable 15 year old faunus crash into the blonde boy in his onesie. To Yang's surprise, Jaune tanked it like a pro. Still standing up, he had been forced into the wall hard enough to create a small series of spiderweb cracking. And he's barely phased by it? Wow. Even Yang wouldn't try tanking a Ruby-torpedo full force like Jaune had. _Okay, I can safely cross out threatening him by bone breaking. He can probably take whatever I can dish out._ Yang thought to herself, if Jaune was this tough, he was obviously serious boyfriend material. Depending on if he had a sense of humor, he could even be husband material.

A dark and, admittedly, attractive female wearing a bow on her head was currently eyeing the whole scenario. She had just given the boy permission to sit down so he could do some of his own reading. Apparently, he had no prejudices against the faunus, given his reaction to finding the girl he had caught having passed out. She looked down to the book he dropped in order to catch the flying faunus girl. _The Hobbit?_ She had never heard of it before. Perhaps he would allow her to borrow it? Then again, it looked pretty old. And well-used. The girl that her new reading friend had caught, now known to the raven-haired female as Ruby, had awakened from her daze and noticed that her face was rather close to the young man's.

With her face going as red as her namesake, she shot off of his lap and was apologizing profusely. "I'm so sorry Jaune! I was just so excited to see you again because I missed you!" Jaune appeared more amused than upset or hurt. "Really? It's only been a couple of hours. Besides, I think you may have brought a few of your own friends this time." Ruby looked behind herself to see Weiss and Yang standing behind her. "Hmm? Oh yeah! Jaune, this is my big sister, Yang, and this is my new friend Weiss!" Weiss was about to say something when Jaune stood up. "Hello, as I'm guessing Ruby has already told you both, I'm Jaune Arc." He held out his hand for a handshake. Yang took it, "Thanks handsome." She gave his hand a good and hard squeeze to see his reaction (and to send a message that he better not do anything that may hurt Ruby). His reaction was not what she was hoping for. Instead of flinching and surrendering, he got a glint in his eye. Was that excitement she saw? A challenge? Either way, Jaune squeezed back hard enough for Yang to bite her lip. Yep, that's gonna be sore for a while. Jaune released Yang's hand from his iron grasp. "Your welcome, beautiful."

That definetly threw the buxom brawler off. She's used to being called hot and even on some occasions sexy. But beautiful? That was a new one. Her face then decided to betray her thoughts and developed a light dusting of pink. "Ummm... Are you okay there Yang? You're looking a bit feverish." Jaune asked. He then placed his forhead onto hers to check her temperature. Yang's face only got redder. Was he serious? And he was really close to her face right now. Just another inch or to and one could claim the other's lips.

"Nope. You seem okay to me. Maybe you just need somewhere nice and cool to relax. It is pretty warm in here after all." Turning his attention to Weiss, Jaune spoke again. "So your name's Weiss? I'm glad you cleared things up with Ruby. She's a sweet girl and I'm sure she was just distracted by how big and grand this place is. I'm still trying to get over it. D.C.'s got nothing on this place!" Jaune then took Weiss's hand into his own and gave it a gentle kiss. To Weiss, that was amazing! She was fairly certain that he'd have little to no manners at all considering he was brought up in a wasteland. But here he was, acting like a true gentleman.

"Oh, and before I forget, Ruby, it looks like I made a new friend myself. Everyone, this is Blake. She's a bookworm like me." Jaune introduced the now named dark girl who was watching the whole thing. "Hello." Was her greeting. Weiss decided to speak up, "Well Jaune, it has been a pleasure meeting you, I was wondering if you could tell me about that new type of Dust that Ruby smelled on you." Jaune raised an eybrow. "Dust? I'm sorry but I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. What is Dust?" This left everyone around him surprised. "How could you not know what Dust is Jaune? You need it to use your gun." Ruby exclaimed. "She's right. How could you not know what it is?" Weiss asked.

"Well," Jaune started," could you guys explain what Dust is to me? That might clarify things." Weiss decided to explain what Dust is to the resident wastelander. "As a the heiress of the Schnee Dust Corporation, it is my duty to enlighten you on this subject. Dust is a naturally occuring substance that comes in the form of crystals and can be mined. We use it to power everything from cars to every day appliances like electricity. It is also used as a form of ammunition for our weapons. Dust comes in many different forms, like lightning, fire, and ice... Does that help you Jaune?" Jaune nodded, "Yes, it does. Where I come from, we use a substance called 'gunpowder'. It's a manmade explosive powder that we use for ammunition and dynamite." That was new to all of them. Gunpowder? Manmade? If this stuff is real and can be reproduced, that could be very helpful. And cheap.

"Fascinating, perhaps you could show me how to make it?" Weiss asked. "Ooh! Ooh! Me too! Me too! That sounds so cool!" Ruby piped in. Weiss simply rolled her eyes. "Oh? And what would I get in return? Not everything I do is for free after all..." Jaune teased. Weiss and Ruby bought it hook, line, and sinker. "I'll give you a whole batch of cookies! No three! NO! FIVE! WHOLE BATCHES!" Ruby offered. If this gunpowder could provide new ammo for Ruby, she desperately wanted to try it out. Weiss was flabbergasted at Jaune's sudden shift. Her natural grace and charm failed to win him over? How could this be? "Wh-what do you mean?" She asked. "Simple. You said it yourself, you're an heiress to a large company that deals in Dust, which is used for ammunition and whatnot. Gunpowder is extremely explosive and because of this, even in small quantities, it is a very powerful weapon. Since you're an heiress, you're probably aware of the value of my gunpowder and if I just gave it to you, you could use it to make a tidy profit for yourself and leave me flat broke. If I keep it to myself however, and copyright its production, I may just make a living off of the stuff and live comfortably if being a huntsman doesn't work out for me." Jaune said knowingly.

Ruby, Yang, and Blake all looked back and forth between the wastelander and the heiress in complete and total surprise. The look on Weiss's face said it all. The thought of that never even crossed her mind. Seeing that she hasn't been fully corrupted by big tycoon style industry practices and monoploies, Jaune continued. "Here's my counter offer to those alternatives. Partnership."

For what felt like hours, which was only really a few seconds, Weiss contemplated Jaune's offer. Finally, she came to a conclusion. Handsome? Check. Friendly? Check. Intelligent? Check. Doesn't give a damn about her money? He obviously doesn't. Has some real balls? The fact that he wasn't grovelling before her and all her glory screamed that while not being afraid to voice his own thoughts. This looks like a good idea. "I agree." She held out her hand, which Jaune took. "Just so you know, I wanna see this written down with all the details on paper so we can sign it. You know, make it official. And legal." Very intelligent indeed. He's more than satisfactory 'partner' material.

TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU VIA CHIBI JAUNE READING A BOOK TO CHIBI SOON-TO-BE TEAM RWBY

 _Okay, where is locker 626?_ Jaune thought to himself. "Wait. Why am I looking for a dumb old locker? I don't need that! I've got everything I need right here in this little guy!" Jaune held up his Pip-boy to equip Dinner Bell. "Oh hey Snow Angel! Who's your friend?" The Courier had noticed Weiss plotting... Something... She immediately broke out of it when Jaune made his presence known. "Hello!" Said the redhead who was standing there. "Jaune, this is Pyrrha Nikos!" Weiss introduced proudly. "Hello again." Pyrrha said. Jaune had the distinct feeling that this Pyrrha girl was a big deal somehow... And she felt rather Canadian to him. Like he'd be hearing her say 'sorry' a whole lot. "She's the four times Mistral Tournement Champion!" Jaune looked to the amazon. "Really? I happen to be a champion back home myself." Pyrrha's face adopted look of surprise. "Is that so? From where? And, I don't think I caught your full name." Pyrrha mentioned. Jaune for his part mentally slapped himself. "That's right! Where are my manners? I'm Jaune Arc. I'm from a wasteland, so you've probably never heard of me. I had a bunch of titles back there. The Lone Wanderer, Courier Six, _the_ Courier, Demon of the Mojave, Legion's Bane, and the most recent and my personal favorite, 'The Lone Courier From Hell'. Fun fact; those are only a portion of the titles I have collected."

Wow, Jaune had quite a few titles. Now the real question is whether or not he actually earned these titles, or if he's making them up to make himself look good. Weiss was sort of on the skeptical side while Pyrrha had a strong impression he was being honest. "Interesting, perhaps we could spar someti- Wait. Did you say Courier?" Pyrrha asked. "Yes, yes I did. I was the mothafuckin' mailman. Pardon my language, but being a courier in the Mojave Desert was a very deadly job. Raiders and all sorts of dangers could spring up on you at anytime." Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. "Raiders?" She queried. Weiss was curious as well. "Think of Grimm in the form of humans. Now multiply their cruelty by a hundred. They can't be reasoned or bargained with. When Raiders show up they only have one thing on mind. Making your life as fucking miserable as possible. They will rape you, rob you, and kill you. Not always in that order. Don't bother waving a white flag in surrender. They'll just strangle you with it. The only thing you can do when they show themselves is to run, hide, or..." Jaune paused to draw Blood-Nap. "Kill them..." He resheathed the bowie knife.

It was obvious, because of Jaune's tone, he was speaking from experience. The two girls shivered at the thought. This did not go unnoticed by him. "When you live in a wasteland where good and honest folk are cut down like wheat in a field, you learn to do what you have to in order to survive. I've done plenty of things I'm not proud of. A good deal of it has left me hating myself. But if I hadn't done what I did, those sick bastards would have continued doing what they did. And that is something I cannot allow. Now, if you'll excuse me. I'll be going." Jaune finished rather sadly. To Pyrrha and Weiss, it was easy to see Jaune took no pleasure in what he had done. But he did it to help innocents and obviously would only take those routes as last resorts. For a sixteen year old boy, he was fairly mature and had obviously been through a lot. It would be a very safe assumption that he's also suffering from at least some PTSD. Pyrrha wanted nothing more than to grab onto him and never let go. She wanted to comfort him and let him know that everything is going to be okay for him. Her and her bleeding heart. The two females watched Jaune slowly walk away. Their conversation had undoubtedly brought up some bad memories that he was holding back.

TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY CHIBI PYRRHA FINDING CHIBI JAUNE PINNED TO (AND HAPPILY HUGGING) A TREE WEARING HIS WASTELAND SURVIVOR OUTFIT.

Jaune was currently trying to piece together why the Hell Pyrrha decided she wanted to team up with him of all people. Shouldn't she be disgusted by him? Afraid? He let her know that he was a fucking killer! Everyone Jaune had met so far at Beacon had strong and (from what he was guessing) narrow views on killing. Don't do it. No matter what. While nice and wishful, those ideals were beaten out of him a long time ago. If he wanted to eat, kill it. If he wanted to live, kill it. If he wanted to save your sorry ass, kill it. Kill it, kill it, kill it... That's all he ever ended up doing in the Wasteland. Killing. Every face, every scream, every bullet, every swing, Jaune remembered. Perfectly. He figured she only wanted him around for his experience in survival or combat. Not to be his friend. If his assumptions were correct, Jaune wouldn't have any friends here at Beacon and his stay would be very short, or long. Depending on how unbearable everyone would make it for him with their ignorant judgements. Either way, Jaune knew he was going to be in for a lonely stay.

Pyrrha was following Jaune in an awkward silence. Watching him. He was clearly troubled by their conversation with Weiss earlier. While she considered herself quite lonely due to her fame, Pyrrha could easily see Jaune had it worse. He was used to a wasteland where every living moment was a struggle for survival. Now, he's surrounded by people who have had pretty much all of their basic needs handed to them and what were his norms would be considered a good enough excuse for him to be ostracized. Even if it were life or death, the more narrow minded would try to lock him up and keep him away from everyone else. How he got under the infamous Goodwitch radar. Glynda Goodwitch was notorious for standing behind her values and rarely tolerated anything that challenged them. Or anyone... So how was it that Jaune was here? The only logical answer was that Ozpin got involved. Somehow... Still, if they were going to be partners, they would have do something about this awkward silence. And if he wasn't going to make the first move, she would.

"I like your wrist... Thing..." Way to go Pyrrha. Real smooth. "Thanks!" Sounds like Jaune was actually grateful for the attempt. Maybe he wanted something to take his mind off about the conversation with her and Weiss earlier. "It's called a Pip-Boy. They're pretty rare and extremely valueable. With it, I can tune into radio signals and maps. It also acts as a notebook for me to keep all my notes or agendas straight! It's also a storage device... Somehow... And before you ask me about trying it on, the answer is no." No? "Why not?" Jaune shrugged. "It's surgically attached to me so nobody steals it." That explains a lot. Like why he wore it to bed last night. Yes, she noticed him during the opening ceremony. No she wasn't stalking him. Even if he looked like her type. She was just... Observing him. Yeah...

TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY JAUNE BLOWING UP A CAVE WITH A SHOT FROM HIS FATMAN

"I! FUCKING! HATE! RAAADSCOORPIOOONNNNSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Jaune was in the middle of tearing off the stinger of a giant deathstalker. Apparently, its appearance brought up some rather nasty memories for Jaune. Very nasty memories. Pyrrha looked on with Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, plus two other girls. Lae Ren and Nora Valkeryie. Lae Ren was a slender and calm girl with black hair with a single pink stripe in it and pink colored eyes. She wore nearly all green. Nora, was a different story altogether. She was a hyperactive ginger who really liked hearts, pancakes, sloths, the color pink, and breaking legs.

"Sooo... where's that music coming from?" Yang asked, nobody but Pyrrha had any real idea where it was coming from. The music playing was amping a few of them up and getting the blood flowing. (Song is Indestructible, by Disturbed. A lot of the music Jaune listens to is from our world. The artists have lived and existed and still created their music in Jaune's timeline. He found copies and saved music onto his Pip-Boy for use whenever he's tired of normal radio station music.) "That's probably from Jaune's Pip-Boy." Pyrrha answered. All the girls looked at her with questioning looks. "That thing on his arm. It's attached to him." They all appeared surprised to hear that. "Wow! Seriously! Is he some kind of robot?" Nora was excited by this. "No, he's human. It's just been attached to him through surgery. From what he told me, it's pretty valueable."

"Looks like an outdated type of scroll to me... Did he tell you what it does?" Weiss asked, not taking her eyes off of Jaune as from seemingly nowhere, Jaune brought out a small, handheld chainsaw-thing and started going to town on the unfortunate grimm's eyes. Speaking of eyes, Yang had covered Ruby's just in time to spare her from a particularly gruesome scar for life. Everyone who saw this felt her stomache lurch. Back at the cliffs, Glynda had already lost her breakfast after seeing Jaune's merciless brutality being unleashed upon several grimm earlier. Now, she was in the process of losing what was left of her dinner last night.

"Yeah, *gulp* it acts as a storage system somehow..." Pyrrh had to stop herself from vomiting at the sight of Jaune taking the point of the arachnid's stinger and driving it through the creature's backside. "It also has a mapping system in it plus it can play music from radios, or store information." Jaune had just now finished killing that thing and was coming back to them covered in the stench of Deathstalker guts. The girls couldn't take it anymore and ejected their breakfasts onto the forest floor. "Hey guys! Sorry about that... It's just that I really hate radscorpions back home. But I've never seen one that big before... Strange..."

Lae Ren was the first to speak. "Jaune, I don't know what a radscorpion is, but what you killed was known as a Deathstalker. A big and very old one..." Jaune looked surprised? "An old one? So this guy was pretty much a weak one?" He sounded slightly worried now. This confused the girls. Didn't they have grimm wherever Jaune came from? Everyone knows the older a grimm gets, the stronger and smarter it becomes. And Jaune killed it pretty easily. He just took his time doing it. "Jaune?" Ruby asked, now free of Yang's blinding hand once the grimm disintegrated. "You do know that the older a grimm becomes, the more powerful it is... RIght?" Jaune shook his head. "Nope. Sorry, but where I come from, we don't have grimm. Just monsters in the form of people and horribly mutated people and animals." This was an even bigger shock. An area with no grimm? The thought seemed preposterous, but standing before them was evidence there may just be such places.

"Hold on a second, what do you mean by 'horribly mutated'?" Demanded Yang. "Just what I said, horribly mutated. We've got crazy evil mad scientists that wanna create super soldiers, and the environment has some pretty hazardous areas that can leave you a walking , living, and rotting corpse. Or turn you into monsters. Like nightkin and nightstalkers are manmade monsters while ghouls, and radscorpions are created through the environment." Everyone was rather curious at the mention of these creatures. But before they could ask, a big, black feather shot down and stuck itself into the ground at Jaune's feet. "Didn't you jump off that thing and onto me earlier?" Jaune asked Weiss and Ruby. The two new partners nodded. "Okay. Yang! Nora! I need your help on this one. That overgrown turkey is too far out of range for any of our firearms to be affected. You two seem to be strong enough to hold the ammo it just gove us. I want you two to hold it tip first aimed at that bird across your arms. DON'T GRIP IT. Pyrrha, Ruby, you two are going to help them aim it. Blake and Ren, distract it. Weiss? Use that magic stuff of yours to slow it down if you can."

"They are called 'glyphs'! And what are you gonna do?" Weiss retorted. Jaune pressed a button on his wrist and the small chainsaw was replaced with a large and rust covered technological sledgehammer. "I'm gonna drive the nail home." Jaune smirked. Yang and Nora's eyes light up at this. "WE CAN BE HAMMER BUDDIES!" Nora gleefully rejoiced at the sight of someone else using her weapon style of choice. Yang was glad Jaune had some humor. Everyone began doing as they were told while the giant bird based grimm was preparing for another pass.

"IIIITTTSSS HAMMER-TIME!" Jaune struck the base of the feather as if he was swinging a baseball bat and the force of his blow created such an impact, that all seven girls were thrown to the ground. Speeding through the air, the feather created an airdome around itself and went straight through the beak of its original owner. Passing through the black overgrown bird and killing it instantly. After a few moments, everyone started to get back up and off the ground. Nora was the first. 'That... was... AWESOME! It was like the MOTHER OF ALL BOOPS! PLEASE TEACH ME YOUR WAYS O GREAT ONE!" The ginger haired girl was face down on the ground in a comical begging position. "Yeah! She's right! That was so cool! Especially since you're like a walking armory! I still think I had a pretty good plan, though. Not as cool as the one you came up with though. I had this whole plan that involved me being sling-shotted at the Nevermore with Blake's weapon and Weiss's glyph while Yang held the one end of it!" Everyone took a moment to visualise what the little red reaper was going on about. While eveyone looked to Ruby like that was a dumb idea, Jaune had other thoughts. "That... Actually sounds pretty badass..." Huh? Jaune was siding with Ruby? For some reason, Weiss felt a little betrayed. "HEY! No language in front of my little sister!" Yang called out. Jaune threw up his hands in defense. "Okay, okay... I'm sorry. Just something I picked up on in the wastes. You think we could go find another one of those Never-things and try out Ruby's idea? I wanna see it in action now!"

Everyone responded with a resounding NO! Then, they all passed out. Apparently, none of them had the stamina Jaune did. Heh, bloody lightweights. Guess who had to carry everyone on his back up the cliff? Yep... Jaune. Oh well. At least he made some friends... RIght?

AND CHAPTER!

So yeah, Jaune's made it through initiation in one piece, and nobody appears to be out to get him so far. Despite what he's done... And you may have noticed that Weiss's attitude towards everyone has changed when compared to my other fic (Hunters of The Light). Here, she starts off a bit more friendly towards Jaune and may already have an interest in him. Ladykiller plus a high intelligence plus a high charisma certainly makes Jaune very appealing to the ladies of Remnant. And thanks to her interests which Jaune is now a part of, she's more or less forgiven Ruby for their earlier incident. And yes, Jaune does in fact suffer from a case of PTSD. It may not be a crippling case, but it is enouh to put a noticeable amount of stress on him when the subject of his past is brought up. He won't hide it too much because he doesn't see the point in doing so. And he may be suffering from a few other things as well...

See ya!


	6. I'm a monster

Disclaimer in chapter two.

When Ozpin declared Jaune to be a team leader, he was not surprised. In fact, he saw it coming. The headmaster, while unpredictable to his colleagues, may as well have been made of glass when he revealed his true intentions for recruiting the Courier. The man new Jaune was a lethal force to be reckoned with, and planned to use Jaune to the fullest in his war with Salem. When Ozpin initially recruited the 32 year old turned 16, Jaune forced him to spill the beans. All in all, Jaune was cool with it and had decided to play along. He wasn't surprised when Ozpin announced that the leader of team RWBY would be little Rubes herself. She had potential. Hell, he'd follow whatever faction she led if she were involved in the Battle of Hoover Dam. Unless she was Legion. Then he'd kill her cute little self quite brutally. Just like everyone else who was from Caesar's Legion that happened to cross Jaune's path.

But those matters were not important right now. Currently, Jaune was pacing the rooftops because Pyrrha had wanted to speak with him. Recently, Jaune had been having trouble in Beacon. Not with his grades. No, he would recieve near perfect scores in class. It was his mood and how he was being treated. A classmate named Cardin Winchester, the leader of team CRDL had made Jaune his favorite target. Mainly because Jaune had shown the entire student body that he was pretty much a faunus lover. About a week ago, Jaune had defended a Second Year Student by the name of Velvet Scarletina from Cardin. Ever since then, Cardin has been getting as much dirt on Jaune as he could, and began several rumors about the blonde boy. Normally, Jaune wouldn't be bothered by this type of behaviour. But a few certain rumors had hit Jaune pretty close to home. Rumors about how he was actually a cannibal and a murderous psychopath. Pyrrha wanted to see if she could find a way to comfort her leader and friend. Speaking of Ms. Nikos, here she was now.

"I know it's about Cardin. He's been hitting rather close to home, hasn't he?" The red haired girl asked. Jaune quietly nodded. "He's right you know..." He whispered. "What do you mean?" Jaune looked over the ledge of the roofs and onto the school campus. "He's right. I'm a murderer. And a thief. I've killed people and stolen from them. I've done all kinds of drugs... Hell, I even ate a person once..." Pyrrha was silent. Jaune actually ate someone? What could have possessed him to do that? "I didn't want to... OH GOD I DIDN"T WANT TO! I just couldn't help myself. I was cold. And starving. I had nothing. I found a few legionnaire who were out of food themselves... There was a nearby farm they were about to raid that I later learned about. I snuck up on one with a lead pipe somebody left lying around... And I attacked his head. I beat his skull so hard his head exploded. His... friends? All stood there, and watched. Apparently, they had never seen someone get their head hit so hard that their skull explodes. And to further strike fear into them... I acted without thinking... I began to feed. I tore at his flesh and ate him. Raw... A few of them ran screaming about a demon. One was so scared he had a heart attack. One was brave enough to attack me. He came swinging a blade at me. I lunged at him with my teeth and tore out his throat. I started eating him too... The last one... All he had was a stick of dynamite and a lighter. He put it in his mouth and lit it. Screaming he wasn't gonna be a meal for a demon like me. That's how I became the 'Demon of the Mojave'." Jaune got up to leave and made his way for the stairwell to g back to their dorm.

"Jaune..." The amazon began, "we need to talk." Jaune stopped in his tracks and turned to face her, prepared for the harsh and unforgiving lecture on what he was about to recieve. "Yes?" His piercing blue eyes were locked onto her green ones. Jaune had been avoiding eye-contact with everyone since Cardin started calling him a cannibal. He didn't want to see their judgemental stares or hear their lectures. Instead of seeing a look of judgement or disgust. Jaune saw... Worry? Compassion? What the Hell? He had pretty much just given Pyrrha the mother of all reasons to hate him and be disgusted by his pure existence and presence! He doesn't deserve her compassion! He's a monster born in the shape of a man!

"Jaune," Pyrrha started again, "I want you to know that I don't blame you..." What? She doesn't blame him? "What you did was wrong. There's no denying that. But look at how far you've come... Jaune, you may feel that you don't belong here, but you do. None of what you have done matters n-!" She was cut off when Jaune spoke up in a low and dangerous tone. "Shut up. Are you saying all the people I saved don't matter anymore? Are you?!" He looked up at her with a fire in his eyes. A burning and searing anger was welling up. "i'm not saying that Jaune, what I mean is that all the horrible things you may have done won't matter anymore. You can make up for them here at Beacon. You're hurting Jaune. Bad. I can see it in your eyes. You never wanted to kill anybody." She stepped forward to place a hand over his heart. "Most of all, you hurt here. It's as plain as day that you're a good person, Jau-" She was cut short when Jaune pulled back. "SHUT UP! You don't have a damn clue what you're talking about. You don't know my story..." He held up his Pip-boy. "This right here is my Pip-boy... It keeps track of everything I have. Everything I have. What condition I'm in. What I can do. Everything I've done... Here take a look." He held it out for her to see. The page was on combat history. Pyrrha saw the lists. A whole lot of these things, she didn't know what they were, or what they meant. But then she saw it. And she knew exactly what it meant. Pyrrha gasped. The young champion was not expecting a number like this.

People Killed: 7,843 and pending... The machine attached was still calculating its owner's kill count. Jaune has killed thousands of people.

"Look at how many people I've killed... Some of them deserved it. Some didn't. Some were just following orders. Some chose their path. Some simply... got in my way... I'm a monster..." Jaune shut his eyes tight and braced himself. This was it. She would abandon her attempts right here. She'd be disgusted, horrified. He's a murderer. He's exactly what he called himself, a monster. She'd turn on him, call him names like murderer, bastard... monster... She'll hate him. He knows he deserves it.

Jaune heard her gasp and he heard her move. Was she going to slap him? The girl surprised him again with a hug of all things. A fucking hug? What the Hell is she thinking? She should be running from him! This didn't make any logical sense! Why was she hugging him? "Jaune. I'm so sorry you had to go through that kind of life. But you're not a monster. I don't think you're one... I don't want to ever hear you call yourself that again. I'm your partner. But I want to be more than just that. I want to be your friend." _And more..._

"Thank you Pyrrha. You have know idea how much this means to me..." It was then when they broke their hug, they heard a shuffle. And the door opened. Tumbling out came the Rest of team JNPR and the whole of team RWBY. And oh God... Was that Velvet with them? What the fuck was this? Were they all evesdropping on him? Did Pyrrha bring them? Was this some sort of scheme? To reveal him to all his 'friends' what he really was? A monster? Was everything that Pyrrha had just said and done just an act? Just how cruel could these people be? Ruby was the first one up with tears in her eyes... "J-j-Jaune? Is... Is it really true? Did you do all those things?" Jaune simply hung his head in shame. Seeing Ruby and all the other girls like this tore him apart. Over the last two weeks since school started, Jaune had bonded quite well with all of them. Not being able to bare looking at them, he answered. "Yes. All of it..." He knew what was to come next. He pulled out Maria and put the barrel of the pistol to his own head, and pulled the trigger.

 **And Chapter!**

Sorry about it being so short here guys. It was originally going to be a part of chapter four, but I felt it would be better to make it be its own chapter. But I felt that I should do this one last bit before signing off. This is about the part in canon where Pyrrha would have offered to train Jaune, but since he's a wasteland badass and isn't bothering to hide his skills, that won't be necessary. So I've made this about Jaune's depression and a small reveal to the girls about his past. And just so all of you know, Jaune has pretty much won over all of them during the few weeks since school started. He's just too dense to realize it.

So what will happen to Jaune? Is he going to be okay? And why were all the girls there listening in on Pyrrha's little talk. How will they feel about Jaune after this? Tune in next time on THE LONE COURIER!


	7. A Lesson in Biology

Heyo! LaughingMack is Back with an all new chapter of The Lone Courier!

And as usual, I own nothing!

Last time on the Lone Courier, we saw Jaune shoot himself in the head due to his own guilt being overloaded by the sight of all his "friends" being all broken-up by his little sob-story. I would like to clarify that while Jaune would love to, he does NOT see anybody on Team RWBY or Team JNPR, or anybody for that matter, as his friend. They are all associates in his eyes. People he gets along with an works with. Even though everyone on both his team and Team RWBY and Velvet see him as something more than just a friend, remember, while he has incredibly high charisma and speech, Jaune is weighed down by PTSD and guilt. Both of these limit his ability to make real friends in his eyes. The only friends he's used to, are people from the Wasteland because they know what he's been through and they (sometimes) share his pain. Like Fawkes. His absolute best friend. Aside from Wade, his mentor.

And since Jaune has shot himself, none of us are actually terribly worried about him... He's the Immortal Mailman that was shot in the face by Chandler (Benny) from "Friends" (The "Tops" Casino), and was fine just a few days later. Jaune's gonna be fiiiinnneee... He probably has some sort of plan going on in his head.

Anyways...

ON WITH THE FIC!

It's been three hours since the "Incident" as the girls started to call it. Jaune just attempted suicide before their very eyes! Luckily, Pyrrha was quick enough to begin pumping Jaune with her Aura while sending Blake and Velvet to go find some help. Poor Ruby, she was hit the hardest by this turn of events. Seeing someone die before your very eyes was one thing. But to see someone who you pretty much idolize die by their own hand? That stuff's traumatizing. Yang was still comforting Ruby who was frozen in shock at what had just transpired before her very eyes.

When Jaune was carted off to the medical lab for treatment, the two teams plus Velvet followed very closely. Almost too closely for the medical team on hand to perform their job. Pyrrha had no clue as too what everyone was doing up there on the roof, listening to her moment with Jaune. She decide to find out...

Velvet had baked some sweets for him that she wanted to give to him for being there for her. Jaune was her 'Knight in Shining Armor'. Team RWBY wanted to show him their appreciation for helping them out with their team dynamics and tactics. As well as being such a great friend. They had also noticed that he was feeling pretty down recently and wanted to help him out. Her teammates had an answer nobody was expecting. Nora, still sniffling, held up a few empty needles. Med-X? What's Med-X? "There's more hidden under his bed... Pyrrha, I think he's been on these things for years..." Ren had said when Nora showed everyone the spent items. Jaune was on drugs? When he is in better condition, he's got some explaining to do...

That was over an hour ago, someone was coming from the hallway. By the sound of it, it sounded like Goodwitch. Oh dear, this was not going to end well. Red faced, Glynda came bursting into the waiting room and made a beeline towards the room where Jaune's operation was being held. Only to be held back by some of the medical wing security. "Let me in there! I demand you release me! You don't kno-!" She was cut off by a new voice. One that was calm and collected. "Glynda, what, might I ask, are you so riled up about?" Glynda shot a glare at the newcomer. Ozpin. "One of our students just confessed his atrocious acts to another and then takes the cowards way out! Don't play dumb with me Ozpin! I know you saw the camera recording of what happened up there! The better question is why are you so calm about this? Th-that... that... ANIMAL is a danger to our school! He's a killer and a cannibal. He's a _MONSTER!_ If we-" She was cut off again by a different and younger voice. "SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH! JAUNE'S NOT A MONSTER! HE'S NOT AN ANIMAL! He's a human, he thinks, he feels, he laughs, he loves, he cries. He's my best friend!" Ruby? Everyone in the room was shocked to hear her speak. Especially in that tone to a teacher no less. She glared at her Professor in anger.

Before Glynda could respond, likely to tell Ruby off for her language and to advise her to keep quiet in matters that she's not ready to understand just yet, she was cut off a third time by Ruby's older sister. Yang Xiao Long, in all her flaming hair and red-eyed glory. "Yeah! He's our friend! If you were actually paying attention to that recording like you said you did, then you'd know that Jaune is genuinely feeling like pure crap for what he did. He _didn't even_ _ **want**_ to do it! You heard him! You saw him!" All the other girls stood up and went to stand behind the two half-sisters. They were all that stood in between Glynda and the door that led to that blonde... Thing...

"You girls don't know what your talking about! He's not human! Not anymore! He lost his humanity when he first tasted human flesh! For that, he's no better than the grimm we fight! For that, you should stand aside and let me in there to destroy him! He's a worthless and rabid animal! If you girls don't stand aside willingly, then I will force you out of my way and you may all consider yourselves _expelled..._ " Glynda warned. She always had her suspicions about the boy and now that they were brought to light, she now had a reason to remove that student from Beacon.

"So he's not human anymore? Huh? That's what you're saying? If that's true, what does that make you? Every time Cardin and his thugs would start harassing other students that were faunus, myself included, you were always there. And what would you do? You turned the other way! Jaune, however, would be the first to come to the rescue. Human or faunus. If anything, Jaune is more human than you!" Velvet accused. Velvet, the most timid student in the school was unusaully aggressive in Jaune's defense. This new information was most interesting for Beacon's Headmaster.

"Glynda, is this true?" He asked. Glynda was so caught up with the students she had momentarily forgotten the presence of her Headmaster. Knowing that she had dug herself into a pit, she felt it best to be honest. "Yes, it is... But I have a good reason!" Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Let me guess... You wish to avoid helping Ms. Scarletina and her fellow faunus for if you do, it will paint us as faunus lovers and yourself as a possible White Fang sympathizer?" Glynda's eyes fell to the floor. Ozpin hit the nail on the head. As usual. "Ms. Goodwitch, perhaps I should remind you that what your inactivity towards such behaviour goes against the very foundations of which this Academy was founded. Such things are inexcusable. I have no room for hypocrites in my school. Be they human, or faunus. Student... Or faculty. From now on, consider that pay raise you were after null and void. You're not getting it. And, I expect you to start acting like a true member of Beacon's faculty and make every effort to put an end to the school's bullying. Regardless of who is involved. If these incedents don't see any decreases in occurences, you can kiss your participation in Beacon's Annual Beach Trip goodbye..." What!? He can't do that! Can he? "And if I see you behaving like this towards Mr. Arc again, I will fire you." Now that, he could do.

"Why? Why are you defending this sa- student?" Glynda had to catch herself before angering Ozpin any further. He may not look like it, but he was furious. With her. But why? Ozpin knows what Jaune has done, so why defend him? "Why? You ask? Simple... I hired him." What? The looks on everyone's faces were of total surprise. Ozpin _hired_ Jaune? What did he mean?

"Excuse me, Headmaster, don't you mean that you enrolled, or recruited Jaune?" Weiss asked. Ozpin turned his attention towards the heiress. "In a way, I did. You see, Jaune is very special. And while yes, he is dangerous, he has a good soul and heart. Before coming to Beacon, Jaune was found alone in a forest by a friend of mine. A skilled and dusty old crow that was investigating a disturbance in the area. Apparently, Jaune was the disturbance. He had no idea where he was, or what he was doing there. When my associate found him, the boy was fighting one of the largest packs of Beowolves ever witnessed. After convincing Jaune to come with him, my agent and he ran into a group of White Fang troopers. Forty three total. Jaune annihilated thirty eight of them with no trouble at all. Not because they were faunus, but because they threatend him and he reacted the only way he knew how. In fact, they were the very first faunus he had ever encountered in his life... He had no idea what the faunus or White Fang were until it was explained to him afterwards. And do you know what he did upn recieving the news? He attempted to shoot himself in the head with a shotgun..." Ozpin paused to let that sink into everyone's brains... Ozpin _knew_ what Jaune was and what he's been through this whole time! Before Ozpin could speak again, a doctor entered the waiting room from the opertation.

The doctor, an older human man, with a bald head and wide rimmed glasses, dabbed the sweat from his forhead with a handkerchief. A look of disbelief upon his face. "Amazing... Simply amazing..." He whispered to himself. "Dr. Halmenstien, would you like to explain what is so amazing?" The doctor, looked up, now aware that he was not alone, blushed... "I'm sorry, Headmaster, didn't realize you were there... It's the patient. Whatever he is, is purely amazing..." Ozpin raised an eyebrow, asking for elaboration, while Pyrrha spoke. "What do you mean 'whatever he is'?" Halmenstien shook his head. "Sorry... Sorry, it's just that in all my years, have I ever seen such an extraordinary body! Jaune? I belive his name is? Is barely human! As we began our operation, we took an Aura Scan because we noticed that the injury was already healing itself without our help. At first, we thought his Aura was simply working on overdrive. That is when we found the most peculiar thing... His Aura was still locked. It still is, we've left it alone in fear that unlocking it would interrupt this unnatural phenomenom. Either way, we found that it was his own _body_ doing the healing on its own! At the rate he was healing himself, Mr. Arc would have been fine within a few days without our help! Simply fascinating..." Halmenstien excitedy rambled, and finally delved into his own thoughts.

To Halmenstien, Jaune is a medical wonder! A physician's dream come true! A massive wave of relief fell upon the students once they heard that Jaune was going to be okay. Then what the doctor had said about Jaune's body doing the healing by itself came knocking on their noggins. To the girls, plus Ozpin and Glynda, this was mindblowing! Considering all the hits he would willingly take in combat class and when fighting Grimm, they had all assumed Jaune had his Aura already unlocked and that he simply had some of the largest reserves there ever was! Now that they all thought about it, a thought occured to all of them. Does Jaune even know what Aura is? Considering he had no idea what Dust was, probably not. A second thought came to Pyrrha. "Doctor... When you scanned for Jaune's Aura, did you manage to get a read on how much he has?"

Dr. Halmenstien was immediately brought out of his reverie once Pyrrha's voice reached his ears. "Hmm? His reserves? Yes, once we discovered that his Aura was locked, we moved to read how much he had hidden away within his soul... The machine burst into flames. Hence the sweat you saw upon me..." What? Jaune has that much Aura? The Aura Scanners at Beacon were of the best models that the SDC ever produced! They could reach to an Aura Count as high as 100,000! If what their creators said was true, of course... Weiss was the first to react. "Excuse me, but have you been taking care of the Scanners correctly? Those scanners are the most recent and advanced ever produced! There has never been a single person to have ever lived that ever reached that high! You must have done something wrong! There's no way it should have reacted to Jaune like that!"

"That's the thing!" Halmenstien exclaimed, "we figured that it was a faulty product; we had just recieved it yesterday. So we tried again with a spare one. The results were the same..." Welp, there goes Weiss's argument. "Regardless," the doctor continued, "Mr. Arc is in stable condition now and will be alright... In about thirty minutes he should wake up. In the meantime, I can share with you what we have know about Mr. Arc's physiology?" The doctor offered. "Physio-what?" Asked Ruby. "Physiology, Ms. Rose, it's how his body works and what it does." Ozpin explained. "Oh. That sounds cool." Was the wolf-faunus's intelligent response. Ozpin gave the doctor the universal "go ahead" nod.

"Thank you, Professor. From what we can tell, Mr. Arc may appear human, but not any kind of human we're familiar with. It would seem that perhaps Mr. Arc is a step up in human evolution. He's faster, stronger, and above all, far more durable than any human could ever hope to be... His healing factor is clearly evident of that point. Here is an examlple of a normal human/faunus cell." An image upon a white screen that wasn't there before appeared. "This is a cell from Jaune." An image, similar to the one before appeared right next to it. Except it had a few minor added details. "Here, we see that Jaune has a thin cell wall, as well as another new feature. A new type of chloroplast with a new type chlorophyll. These are used for gathering and storing sunlight. For energy to be used later. Somehow, these cells also seem to react to sunlight in a positive way. Jaune's physcical strength goes up by 20 percent when exposed to sunlight and his cell wall gains strength. It would also appear that while within sunlight, his cells spend gathered sunlight to repair themselves, and therefore Jaune himself. At the cost of taking in energy to store for later. The stored energy appears to act like fat, since his body appears to lack enough to feed him when food is scarce. I'd say that Jaune could survive about three months with little to no food at all. While the average human or faunus would only surive maybe two weeks. Three if they're hardy. As for why Jaune has so little fat, it's probably his metabolism. Which leads us to Arc's stomache."

A black and white image of Jaune's stomache appeared. "This is a photosonic image of Jaune's stomache, it has a lining like any other stomache. Except that his lining is industrial grade in comparison to our own stomaches as well as his stomache acid being the same. Jaune's stomache, while being smaller than the average, is approximately four times as strong. That's pretty much it, concerning his stomache. I'm theorizing he could eat raw Dust, now that I'm looking at his stomache more closely..." That, sounds... Dangerous... And Nora wants to feed Jaune Dust to see what happens. That's a nope.

"Anyways, let's all take a look at Jaune's skeleton, shall we?" Now the image was of a skeleton. "Here, it would appear that Jaune's skeleton is no different from our own. That is until we look closer at its make-up. As it turns out, it is an infusion between some super strong and somewhat denser than normal metal we have never seen before, and his natural perfectly balanced bones. He wasn't injected with this metal, otherwise it would be throughout his whole body and not limited as a shell covering his skeleton. And - oh. Didn't see that before..." The image of Jaune's skeleton zoomed in on his forhead. There was a small indention. "That appears to be... a bullet wound! This isn't the first time Jaune's been shot in the head! Judging by the size, shape, and its presence within his skull... It appears that the gun fired is the very same one Jaune shot himself with! And as for the age, approximately ten years ago!"

Ten years ago? That would mean Jaune was only a six year old child when that happened! Who would do such a thing to a child? The answer came to them from Jaune's story. Raiders. If not even children were spared by them, then Jaune would be right to kill them on sight. Each girl was shaking and boiling with rage. Not even the White Fang killed defenseless children! Even Glynda felt sorry for Jaune now... Perhaps she was a bit harsh towards Jaune when she heard his story about the first time he tasted human flesh. If the sort of environment he grew up in was like that, then perhaps it was for the best that Jaune became as ruthless in the wilds and in combat as he was. In her class, most of his fights finished as soon as they started. With Jaune as the victor. Every. Single. Time.

"And that's everything we know about his body as far as we know... Aside from the lethally high amounts of radiation flooding his system. Somehow, instead of harming him, the amount of radiation in his body is increasing the speed in which he heals. We require further study on that matter." A hand shot up. Ruby's. "How much faster is Jaune than the average human?" She asked. "To answer your question, Ms. Rose, I would estimate he can reach speeds that would top out just below half your maximum. Considering your semblance." That's fast. Yang asked the next question, "How much stronger and more durable is he?" She figured he couldn't be much stronger than herself. Nobody was as physically 'gifted' as she was. Both in looks or muscle. Plus all that weight lifting helped. Halmenstien looked to her. "How do I put this lightly? If Jaune was to punch you as hard as he could, you would explode into a red, messy paste." Okay, forget putting it lightly. That was sledgehammer blunt. Everybody shivered at the thought of being turned into red paste. Yang gulped. Jaune was ridiculously stronger than her. Damn boy, lay off the 'roids.

"As for his durability, I think that speaks for itself." Everyone nodded. It kind of was, at this point. His durability was probably his strongest attribute. The guy could run fifty marathons no problem! Now that Pyrrha, Blake, Yang, Velvet, and Weiss thought about it, Jaune was probably a beast in the sack. All of their faces, excluding Blake's developed a red hue. Her face adopted a small, yet sly smile. As her eyes clouded with lust, a small dribble of blood ran down from her nose and dripped onto the white floor below. Everyone looked to her curiously, and then something the members of team JNPR were not suspecting happened. Her bow twitched. "Wait a second. You're a faunus?" Pyrrha asked, breaking the perverted catgirl out of her R-rated thoughts. "Huh? Oh yeah... Sorry about that, I was gonna tell you guys eventually. Just slipped my mind." Lae Ren turned her attention towards Weiss and the two sisters. "And you guys knew about this. Right?" The three girls nodded. "Yes, Blake shared her heritage with us once Jaune helped settle things between me and Ruby." Weiss answered. "I'll let you know, I have nothing against the faunus as a race. It's the White Fang I detest."

A new head peaked out of the door leading to a different room, adjacent to the operating one. A mouse eared nurse. "Sir? We have successfully moved the patient to a bedroom." She turned her head back into the room she was in. Then back out to the group. "He's awake."

AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDD CHAPTER!

So yeah, I delved a little into Jaune's biology. I also revealed Blake heritage to Teams RWBY and JNPR earlier. Since Ruby's a faunus, and she gets along with Weiss, Blake had no fear of revealing that she herself is a faunus. The fact that she was White Fang, however, remains a secret. Also, yes I did add some good ol' fashioned Glynda Goodbitch character.

And yes, Jaune is on Med-X. I chose that one seeing as how it's a painkiller. And Jaune has a lot of pain. Is he addicted? Maybe. Maybe not. You'll have to wait to find out!

Before I forget, yes, the Aura Counts are a reference towards Dragon Ball Z. They act as a measurement to gauge how much aura a person has. The more Aura they have, the longer they can fight and use their Semblances if they are a manually activated type. Like Ruby's speed, Pyrrha's polarity, or Weiss's Glyphs. Here's a few Aura Counts. More Aura also means more enhanced strength/speed.

Glynda Goodwitch: 2,300

Professor Ozpin: 9001 (IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNDDDDD!)

Qrow Branwen: 3,400 (Defending Ruby and Gang: 5,100)

Yang Xiao Long: 937 (Angry: 1,406)

Ruby Rose: 649 (If Silver Eyes power is unlocked right now: 6,490)

Weiss Schnee: 700

Pyrrha Nikos: 1,050

Lae Ren: 450

Nora Valkeryie: 550 (Charged: 600 - 1,000)

Velvet Scarletina: 991

Blake Belladonna: 834

Jaune Arc: ? At least 100,000

Roman Torchwick: 1,700

Neopolitan: 2,000

Mercury Black: 710

Emerald Sustrai: 686

Cinder Fall (Incomplete Maiden) : 7,000

Salem: ?

Adam Taurus: 3,199

Raven Branwen: 5,000

Taiyang Xiao Long: 3,000 (Protecting Daughters: 4,500)

Summer Rose: 4,000 (Silver Eyes: 40,000)

Sun Wukong: 700

Neptune Vasilias: 670

WARNING: These Counts are NOT final! Some may change over time. These are as they are right now.

Another thing about Aura Counts, they can be risen through training, or articial means. Or through one's emotions. And while someone's Aura Count can be monstrously high in comparison to someone of a lower Count, that does not mean they are automatically more dangerous. In other words, your Aura Count is NOT an 'end all - be all'. For example, while Lae Ren has the lowest Count, she (in this Fic) would mop the floor with Mercury. Why? She has a shitload of control over her Aura and knows how to use it to maximum effect.

By the way, the average Hunstman student has an average Aura Count of 300.

The average Huntsman is about 500.

The average soldier/henchmen is about 50.

The average civilian is at about 5.

So all things considered, nobody on this list is a weakling in terms of Aura.


	8. Wait, You Girls Actually Care About Me?

Welcome to another chapter of THE LONE COURIER! Disclaimer in chapter two.

Last time on _The Lone Courier_ , we saw a little bit into Jaune's physical body and how it works. We also got to see a little prejudice from ol' Glynda Goodbitch as Jaune thinks of her. Seriously, she way too overcritical of Jaune, not bothering to learn about his past or his reasons, she just wanted him annihilated. Jeez, cut the guy some slack lady... Anyways, to the story.

Jaune awoke in a white medical room to hear shuffling outside. Pulling up his Pip-Boy, Jaune used it to pull out a stimpack and injected the needle into an artery. The miracle medicine did its work and repaired any left over damage on his body. He could have simply went back to sleep, but he had somewhere to be. _I need to contact Ozpin._ _Wait, that nurse... Do I have... visitors?_ And with that, the nurse opened the door she was sticking her head out of and a crowd of girls came crashing in and surrounded his bed. Ozpin followed with a small smile on his bemused face. Suddenly, Jaune was bombarded by questions. Which should he answer first? Pyyrha, his partner? Weiss, his potential future business partner? Ruby, his first friend at Beacon? Who? Thankfully, Jaune was saved by Ozpin.

"Now, now, girls, give Jaune some space and let him answer your questions one at a time, he's probably quite confused and disoriented right now..." Jaune silently thanked the school headmaster. "Okay, before I answer any of your questions, how and why am I here? And not still on the rooftops?" The girls looked at him in shock, did he honestly believe they would just leave him there to bleed out?

"Jaune, do you relly think we'd just leave you there to die?" Ruby asked him. Not wanting to believe he actually thought that. Jaune simply nodded. "Yes, I honestly expected all of you to do that. I pretty much told all of you my dirty little secret, and I couldn't bare looking at any of you in the face. I thought all of you would hate me after that. You all should hate my very existence, I half expected you all to destroy me while I was unconcious, I saw the disgust in your eyes. With what I've done... I'm not even human any more... I don't know what I am..." Jaune lowered his head in shame. Everyone was quiet for a moment. "Jaune," Yang spoke up. The blonde wastelander looked up to face the speaker. "How could you..." Jaune was confused. "Wha-?"

 **SLAP!**

A red handprint was fresh on Jaune's left cheek. "How could you think I would be disgusted with you!? How could you think any of us hated you!? You did what you had to in order to survive! With everything you have done for my team and yours, and for Velvet, how could you think any of us could hate you!?" Jaune looked to her as everyone else stared at her in shock. Her hair was aflame, brighter than usual when somebody cut her hair. Her head was bowed so that some of her hair covered her eyes, whose red glow showed through the golden flaming hair. Tears were streaming down her face. "Don't you ever say you don't know what you are! Never! I know what you are! You're our best friend! We don't hate you. I don't hate you... I... I..." She couldn't continue with her voice. So she continued with her body. She pulled him into the tightest embrace she could muster. All Jaune could do was awkwardly hug her back, it's been so long, he's forgotten what affection felt like. He took this opportunity too look at everyone else's expressions. Did they feel that Jaune was their friend? All he got were tearful smiles. That explained everything, they did care about him. Yang pulled back from Jaune, and braced herself for what she was about to do next. Two deep breaths and she went for the kill. "Girls? I need your help... There's too much for me to handle by myself..." Yang quietly requested. They understood completely.

As the girls closed in, Jaune was mentally freaking out, were they going to finish him off? Ozpin decided to clear Jaune's confusion. "They are preparing to unlock your Aura, Jaune... I'll explain later, for now, I must be off..." With those words, Ozpin left the room. Every girl placed her hand somewhere upon Jaune's person, and began a mantra.

 _"For it us passing we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."_

Suddenly, Jaune found himself covered in a white light. And... A feeling he had long forgotten. He felt... wanted... He felt... Loved. It had been so long since he felt loved by a person, he had forgotten the feeling... Here it was, the one thing he wanted more than anything else and now... He didn't want it...

Well, to say he didn't want this would be incorrect, he felt like he didn't deserve this love... He's a monster! A thing! Why? Why do they care about him so much? He's broken their highest moral laws thousands of times. He's killed thousands of times, and if this link went both ways, then they'd feel how he felt. Frightend by their feelings. He's afraid to be loved. Because he knows that love will simply wither away and die. He heard their gasps of horror. They were seeing everything of his life, from his first kill, to his capture and augmnentation, to his trip and de-aging into Remnant. By their reactions they were seeing his whole life happen before their eyes in detail as he was seeing theirs.

Jaune envied them, they lived soft lives in comparison to his own once he turned nineteen. The girls found themselves horrified by Jaune's world and even more so by what he had been forced to do. Jaune expected to feelings of love and compassion to quickly turn into feelings of disgust and hatred. To Jaune's surprise their feelings for him did not change into the ones of hatred and disgust and fear that he had been praying for. No, these feelings from the girls were intensifiying and growing stronger by the moment. The Lone Courier had no idea about how he should feel about this. Part of him wanted to be happy, to jump for joy and dance like a madman. The other half wanted to run for the hills. This was terrifiying! He wanted these feelings gone! He wanted to get it over with and let them start hating him like they should! It was only a matter of time! Just get it over with! He doesn't need their love or their kindness! He had a mission! This was just going to get in his way! But here it was, love. And he hated their love for him. They love him! Why do they love him?

This defied all the logic he could comprehend! The only Being he could understand that would never turn His back on Jaune was God Himself! Why? How? By all means they should have seen that he didn't want their love like he thought he did? They should see that he was undeserving of their love! Forget about him! Move on! He's not worth their time!

The girls felt and saw everything. _Everything._ They saw every action and choice Jaune had ever made. They felt his pain, not just physically, which explained the Med-X, but emotionally. Every kill weighed on his concience. They saw each and every face of every single person Jaune had ever killed in his life. But they also saw all the good he had done. The Purification of the D.C. Water Supply, the Saving of Tribes, and the Battle of Hoover Dam. They saw it all. They felt it all. They felt his pure disgust with himself and all his regret. But above that, they felt all of his love. For everyone alive. And, for themselves. He loved them. And his love for them frightened him to the core so he's shoved it away into a dark corner to be forgotten. They felt how he felt about their love for him. It was baffling. He was fighting them! If Jaune resisted strongly enough, he could undo all the progress they were making with him! They all pushed harder. They were going to unlock Jaune's aura and love him while he would love them in return. Whether he wanted to or not. They've seen him for who he really is. A child who is frightened by his own shadow. Sure he may be a thirty year old man chronologically and mentally, but at hear he was still just a kid who had his life thrust upon him. They are going to continue to love him. He doesn't have a choice in the matter.

Finally, it was over. The girls removed their hands from Jaune and stepped back to look at him. A wave of tiredness washed over them. But that didn't matter. It was done, Jaune's Aura was unlocked and their feelings for him made clear. And to top it all off, Jaune had similar feelings for them. Albeit, frightened and unsure. But deep down he loved them all the same. And that was what was important. "I guess that settles it... We're sharing him..." Ruby, who had originally proposed the idea since she didn't want to lose her friends said. It's true, to her, sharing Jaune simply ment more sisters to Ruby. And she is perfectly fine with that. The strange white light died down and while Jaune felt newer and more powerful, he was still frightened. And like always, Jaune did what he did best when frightened or scared.

He ran.

AAANNNDDD CHAPTER!

So, Jaune's not cool with being loved, even though that's what he wants more than anything. To be loved. Now that he knows what it's like to be loved, he has no idea how to react to it. His PTSD may be sort of getting in the way. As well as he does carry a whole lot of guilt. And sorry for being on the whole sappy emotional side with this fic. Hopefully, things will take a more light hearted and happy turn in the future. Thanks for the 'love' guys!


	9. Still Running

Alrighty, folks! Time for another "exciting" adventure of Jaune Arc, the Lone Courier!

Last time, we saw that Jaune has had his Aura unlocked and his secret is out. Instead of repelling the girls like he had hoped, they grew to love him even more. Now, he's running away from them...

To the Chapter!

 _Why? Why? Why?_ Why? That one itty -bitty word kept running through Jaune's head. Why? Why what? He didn't know... What Jaune did know, was that he needed to find Ozpin and follow through with his orginal plan from when he shot himself. Step one was faking a suicide. Step two would be to avoid any of his 'friends' and find Professor Ozpin. Step three, let Ozpin know that being a student was not for him, and perhaps request a different job for the old Headmaster. Jaune continued sprinting down the schools halls, ignoring the strange looks from his fellow students.

 _There! The elevator to Ozpin's office!_ Running up to the door, Jaune pressed the 'up' button and waited impatiently for the door to open. "Come on, come on!" Jaune was perfectly aware that at any moment, his 'friends' could recover from their exhaustion and give chase. He may be able to lead them on one Hell of a goose chase, but Jaune wouldn't dare risk giving them any more time than he had to... They'd catch him in the end. And then? Hell if he knew...

The door opened and without missing a beat, Jaune leapt into the elevator and pressed for top floor. Relief washed over him as he felt the contraption lift him to his destination. Stepping outside of the machine when the doors opened, Jaune saw Ozpin sipping a cup of coffee. "Ah, Mr. Arc, you're here sooner than I expected." Jaune angrily glared at the older man. "Cut the shit old man! What the Hell did those girls do to me!?" The blonde interrogated. Ozpin, realizing now that Jaune had his Aura unlocked made him even more dangerous, decided to avoid aggravating his student. He liked having full use of his body very much, thank you. "Why, they simply unlocked your Aura, Mr. Arc. I feel that you don't know what that is, so I shall explain." Ozpin said as he pressed a button to call the girls of RWBY, JNPR and the second year Velvet up to his office while he stalled Jaune. If he played his cards right, Jaune would stay a student and his school just might be eight girls happier.

"Aura is the manifestation of one's own soul. Everyone with a soul has an Aura. Some Aura's are stonger than others. What Aura does, is that it acts like a type of barrier that is nearly always present. It will reduce the damage you take and help heal you more quickly. Small cuts and bruises can be healed instantaneously. The stonger your Aura is, the more damage it will absorb and repair. Though I should mention that your Aura is not unlimited. Enough damage will cause your Aura to deplete and will require time to recharge," Ozpin explained. "Aura does not just act as a damage cushion solely, it can be manipulated to reinforce actions, concentrated in specific areas on you to increase defence or offense, or, it can be donated to someone else in order to save their lives. Once you have your Aura unlocked, there is a chance you may discover your Semblance," he continued. "And what is a 'Semblance', exactly?" Asked Jaune.

"A Semblance is a unique power, or gift that is directly tied to someone's Soul, like their Aura. Sometimes, it runs on Aura and may be affected by how much you have. Take Ms. Rose's speed, for example. It is not a natural thing for even the most experienced of Huntsmen who have trained their speed for years to come even close to hers. That is her semblance, unmatched speed," Ozpin answered, leaving Jaune in thought as the door behind him opened. Jaune was too deep in thought to notice Ozpin's movement. "However, if she runs out of Aura, she would be no longer capable of moving at least a tenth as fast as she could normally. Otherwise, she'd hurt herself, her Aura dictates how fast she can move," Ozpin continued and pressed the button. "Interesting, I've been curious about that... But why hadn't we found out about Aura in my world if it exists. I already knew souls exist, I've seen real angels and demons. So by extension, God must be real. And if God is real, there is life after death. Therefore, souls exist. But why no Aura? Was it an Pre-War thing that we simply forgot?" Jaune had begun to trail off after sharing his awareness of the existence of souls.

Too deep in thought, Jaune failed to notice the door behind him open and allow eight females into the spacious office until it was too late. "JAUNE!" He heard a voice that he was hoping not to hear. Ruby. Turning, Jaune saw the rest of his 'friends' at the entrance of the room. "JAUNE!" All eight cried and rushed him. He had to act quickly. Sending an impulse to his Pip-Boy, Jaune summoned his greatest tool. Crocea Mors. Before Ozpin and the girls' eyes, an unimpressive looking straight sword appeared in Jaune's hands, with a dull scabbard on his back. "BOOST!" Jaune shouted. Golden runes appeared along the blade as a deep and thunderous voice emenating from the sword repeated Jaune. " **BOOST!** " And in a blur of motion, Jaune dashed out the window.

Falling through the air, Jaune realized how high up he was and his mistake. _Well, only one way to fix this, since I put everything in Agility._ Equipping his custom Power Armor, Jaune braced himself for impact. Landing on his feet and making a crater in the concrete of the courtyard, Jaune sprinted off towards the airship docking area. Ignoring the looks from his fellow students, Jaune continued his mad dash. Unequipping his power armor in exchange for his medic outfit, Juane leapt onto a VTOL just as it was about to leave for Vale.

 **WITH THE GIRLS AND OZPIN**

"Jaune!" Ruby was the first to look out the window Jaune had just jumped out of. Several questions were running through her head. "What... What happened?" All she saw at the bottom was a large crater where Jaune had landed. "It would seem that Jaune requires some time to cool off. This experience has frightened him and rushing him into anything could be disastrous." Now, what on Remnant could have him acting this way? Perhaps you girls said or did something while unlocking his Aura?" Ozpin answered and then asked. Silently, he cursed himself for leaving that window open and for not anticipating Jaune's reaction. He already knew the root of the situation, Jaune had seen and witnessed eight unconditional loves for him. Something Ozpin had immediatley seen to be something Jaune had not experienced in a long time.

When Ozpin had first met Jaune, he had seen Jaune was used to being feared, shunned, idolized, and respected. But not loved. Ozpin saw that without knowing some form of love for so long would be extremely harmful to him. In fact, some of the damage was already present. When a waitress had come up to Jaune in a flirtatious manner, he shied away and acted guarded. Clearly unused to friendly human interaction, his experiences came from people who were only kind to him if they wanted something from him. At first, Ozpin had thought he was too late to help the lad and that the damage was done. Then he noticed Jaune's protective tendencies when the stolen robots attacked the village. To an outsider, it would look like Jaune was simply looking for a good fight, but to a trained huntsman, Jaune constantly positioned himself between the civilians and the machines. Tanking any and all debris so that nobody but himself would be hit. So the damage wasn't complete, but it was there. But that was the past, Ozpin wanted to hear the girls on this. It could be very educational for them.

"Well... Sir... We began to unlock Jaune's Aura and we saw his entire life unfold before us. We saw the world through his eyes and felt everything he felt." Velvet answered. "Yeah! It was really scary. Especially with those green giants and lizard monster things!" Ruby put her two cent in. "We saw..." Weiss began. "Everything..." Blake finished. "His first kill..." Whispered Nora. "To his last..." Yang shuddered. "Everything he saw and everyting he did." Pyrrha said. "Which means he's seen and felt our entire lives as well." Lae Ren said without thinking. SHe had just realized this, if they saw everything, then he must have as well. "Girls! That's why he ran from us! He's seen our lives and felt our feelings all at once! It was too much for him!" Ozpin smiled, Ms. Lae Ren was the most well versed out of all the first years in the intricacies of Aura. It was no surprise that she would be the first to pick up on this. "So all we need is to give him some space and he'll come to his senses?" Ruby asked hopefully, looking towards Ozpin. The others followed her gesture.

Ozpin sighed. "I wish it were the case, but if he's left alone, I fear that may not be the case. Feelings are something you are all aware that he has little to no experience with. As such you know very well his response to this is very unpredictable. I'd wager the best course of action for you girls to take would be to give him some space for a day or two, and then coax him into whatever you all have planned. Now, how about you all go back to your dorms and rest. Unlocking all that Aura must have worn you all out. I'll let you know when we have found Jaune and successfully brought him back to Beacon..." The eight nodded and left. Weiss was the last to leave. "Professor? You said you hired Jaune. What do you mean by that? Is he really a student?" Ozpin allowed a small smile to appear across his lips. "Nothing you need to worry about Ms. Schnee... Now go on..."

AAANNNNDDD CHAPTER!

Sorry for taking so long on updating. I've been busy with work and stuff.

So, Jaune's still on the run, but at least the girls have an idea as to why Jaune is running from them.

See ya!


	10. Apologies

Heyall! LaugingMack here! I'm terribly sorry about this, but due to some complications, I will be rewriting/rebooting/whatever-you-wanna-call-it the two stories "Hunters of the Light" and "The Lone Courier". I am very sorry about this. But look at it this way, if you felt these two stories had potential, but you really didn't care for how I was doing things, then this is my opportunity to fix those problems. Like in the future rewrite of "The Lone Courier" Jaune's going to be less angsty and more of just a (slightly) cynical yet humorous asshole who will mock just about anything if he gets the chance. Think Lo Wang from "Shadow Warrior"! (God, I loved those games!)

As for the "Hunters of the Light" rewrite/reboot, Jaune will be slightly nerfed and handicapped in some areas. How? I'm not saying!

The name for the newer Fallout x RWBY crossover will be called "I'm Only Human". Like the song.

I'm still working on a name for the newer Star Wars x RWBY crossover... If you have an idea, please send me a PM or review and who knows... Maybe your suggestion will be the name of the story! 


End file.
